Ranma und Kasumi
by moskito
Summary: Eine etwas andere Liebesgeschichte
1. Frühling

Ranma und Kasumi --- Prolog  
  
von moskito  
  
=====  
  
So... mal was ganz neues... einfach lesen!!! ^_° Viel Spaß dabei!!  
  
=====  
Sonnenstrahlen fielen im mein Zimmer, und weckten mich sanft aus meinem tiefen Schlaf auf. Ich versuchte, meine Augen zu öffnen, und bemerkte, wie schön doch der Himmel war. Aber die Schule wartete, und hiermit begann ein neuer Tag in meinem bescheidenen Leben. Ich heiße Ranma Saotome und dies ist meine Geschichte.  
  
=====  
  
Prolog --- Frühling...  
  
=====  
  
Die Routine spielte eine große Rolle in meinem Leben. Wie jeden Morgen stand ich schlaftrunken auf, und ging direkt ins Badezimmer. Aber als ich meine Zähne wusch, kamen wieder Erinnerungen auf... und meine ganze Vergangenheit spielte sich, wie in einem Film, nacheinander in meinem Kopf ab. Die Verlobung mit Akane... die Begegnungen mit Ukyo und Shampoo... die verbissenen Kämpfe mit Ryoga und Kuno... die verpatzte Hochzeit mit Akane vor einem Jahr... und am schlimmsten, meinen Fluch, mich immer in ein Mädchen zu verwandeln zu müssen, wenn ich mit kaltem Wasser in Berührung komme!  
  
+ Naja, ist doch alles passé. + dachte ich, während ich meine Klamotten anzog, und ging danach die Treppen runter um ins Wohnzimmer zu gelangen. Ein netter Duft lag in der Luft, woraus ich schlussfolgerte, dass Mutter und Kasumi heute etwas spezielles zum Frühstück zubereiten würden.  
  
+ Was könnte es sein? + dachte ich und ging weiter. Paps und Herr Tendo spielten wie immer eine Partie Go, Nabiki las den finanziellen Teil der aktuellen Zeitung und die Welt schien in Ordnung zu sein. Fast. Jemand fehlte hier.  
  
"Akane? Sie ist doch eine Runde joggen gegangen, schon vergessen?" antwortete Nabiki (für 100 Yen) auf meine Frage, wo denn Akane sei.  
  
Natürlich! Jetzt erinnerte ich mich! Genau wie in jenen Zeiten, als ich zum ersten Mal mit Paps hier bei den Tendos angekommen war, joggte Akane um den Viertel, um dann ins Dojo trainieren zu gehen! An damals erinnerte ich mich noch ganz genau: gerade dann als ich aus dem Bad herauswollte kam Akane plötzlich nach ihrem Jogging nackt ins Badezimmer hereingeplatzt. Natürlich was das der peinlichste und schmerzhafteste Vorfall meines Lebens gewesen, und bis zum heutigen Tag habe ich Akanes Ohrfeige immer noch nicht vergessen.  
  
Akane... sie ist keinesfalls ein schlechte Person, sie ist nur stark, wenn es zum Kampf kommt, sie kann auch gutmütig sein, wenn man es auch mit ihr ist, aber ihre Kochkünste... jagen mir Todsangst ein. Denn jedes Mal, wenn ich auch nur ein einziges Stück von ihrem selbst zubereitetem Essen schmeckte, und sei er noch so klein gewesen, lag ich mit einer Magenverstimmung im Bett für mindestens eine Woche!  
  
+ Akane... wann wirst du es endlich lernen? + dachte ich, als mich dann plötzlich ein lautes Keuchen abrupt aus meinem Tagtraum wegriss. Hastig drehte ich mich um, und wen sah ich?  
  
"Warum glotzt du mich so blöd an, Ranma?" fragte diese keuchende Person. Es war Akane. Sie sah fix und foxy aus, so als wäre sie nach China und wieder zurück gelaufen.  
  
"Ach nichts." erwiderte ich grinsend. "Siehst nur so aus als wärst du von Kuno quer durch Japan gejagt worden."  
  
"Sehr witzig, Ranma." bemerkte sie genervt und ging heimlich lächelnd nach oben in ihr Zimmer. Komisch. Seit unserer fehlgeschlagener Hochzeit hat sich Akane ein wenig verändert. Seitdem reagiert sie nicht mehr so empfindlich auf meine Bemerkungen, auch wenn ich sie manchmal 'Machoweib' oder 'Wildfang' nenne. Sie ist... weiblicher geworden.  
  
"Frühstück ist fertig!" rief Kasumi mit sanfter Stimme. Paps und Herr Tendo stoppten sofort ihre Go-Partie und begaben sich fröhlich zum Esstisch in der Mitte des Wohnzimmers.  
  
"Saotome! Es mag sein, dass deine alten Schummeltricks noch nicht vergessen hast, aber ich bin immer noch besser als du!" triumphierte Soun.  
  
"Warte nur, Tendo. Ich habe noch eine ganze menge Tricks auf Lager... harrharrharr" grölte Genma herausfordernd.  
  
Mutter, die gerade den Tisch deckte, kicherte nur. Ich fand es merkwürdig, dass sie immer öfters bei den Tendos war. Laut Kasumi sei sie wirklich eine große Hilfe im Haushalt, doch ich wusste das Mutter nicht deswegen hier war. Ich kann mich noch genau erinnern, es war vor zwei Monaten... Ukyo, Shampoo und Kodachi waren wie immer hinter mir her, und ich hatte keine andere Wahl wie mich hier im Dojo zu verstecken. An dem Tag war Mutter hier...  
  
"Was ist los, Ranma? Du siehst heute so niedergeschlagen aus." fragte Mutter besorgt.  
  
"Ach, wieder das übliche. Shampoo, Ukyo und Kodachi wollen wie immer mit mir ausgehen, und ich habe einfach keine Lust dazu." erwiderte ich seufzend. Mir war die Sache höchst unangenehm, auch nur weil ich gerade mit Mutter darüber redete, und ich wusste ganz genau, wie sie darauf reagieren würde...  
  
"Mein Sohn..." fing Mutter an. Das war das erste Mal, dass sie mich Sohn nannte... "Du kannst nicht einfach so vor deinen Problemen davonlaufen und dich dann hier verstecken! Früher oder später musst du dich ihnen sowieso stellen. Ich weiß dass es nicht einfach ist, Verlobte zu haben, obwohl du keine haben willst, doch du kannst die Sache nicht einfach ignorieren und nur darauf warten dass jemand es für dich klärt!" sagte sie streng. Ich begann mich schuldig zu fühlen.  
  
"Mutter... es tut mir Leid." stammelte ich. Ich merkte, dass sie nicht ganz zufrieden damit war, aber mehr konnte ich dazu aber nicht sagen, denn Liebesprobleme waren nicht gerade meine Probleme...  
  
"Was sagst du über eine Wette?" fragte sie mich herausfordernd, wobei ich bei dem Wort 'Wette' zusammenzuckte.  
  
"E-Eine Wette?" wiederholte ich leise. Mutter zeigte sich entschlossen.  
  
"Naja, dies ist ja dein letztes Schuljahr, und du hast immer noch keine Auserwählte gefunden. Also wenn du ein Mädchen findest, das du wirklich vom ganzen Herzen liebst, und das vor dem nächsten Frühling... dann will ich deinen anderen Verlobten gerne mitteilen, dass sie ihre Verlobung mit dir ein für alle Mal aufgeben müssen. Aber..." Dieses 'aber' ließ mich abermals zusammenzucken. Was hatte Mutter vor?  
  
"...wenn du keine Verlobte bis dahin findest, dann tut es mir leid, mein Sohn, aber du musst dann Harakiri begehen weil du kein richtiger Mann bist und unserer Familie Schande gebracht hast." (Anm. d. Aut.: Naja ich übertreibe ein wenig aber gerade das gibt der Sache die gewisse Würze ^_^)  
  
Mann, ich Glückspilz! Vom Regen in die Traufe, wie man so schön sagt. Es reichte ja nicht, dass ich mich mit meinen eigenen Problemen auseinandersetzen musste, nein, jetzt musste sich meine eigene Mutter auch noch gegen mich verschwören! Und ihr Schwert erst! Ich hasste es! Nur der Anblick dieser Katana ließ mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren! Mit Monstern konnte ich locker fertig werden aber mit japanischen Schwertern... keine Chance!  
  
"Mu-Mutter..." stotterte ich. Mir gefiel diese Wette ganz und gar nicht.  
  
"Natürlich ist deine Mutter immer für dich da wenn du etwas brauchst, aber den Rest musst du alleine bewältigen können. Ich weiß, dass du die richtige Wahl machen wirst, das wirst du, ganz sicher. Ich vertraue dir, mein Sohn." sprach Mutter weiter und beendete ihren Satz mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln. Na, sie hatte gut reden! Eine falsche Bewegung und ich war bereits Geschichte, dachte ich.  
  
"He! Ranma! Was trödelst du so lange? Komm gehen wir endlich!" ertönte Akanes rufende Stimme. Sie und Nabiki rannten dann aus dem Haus, denn auch sie würden heute zu spät zur Schule kommen. Ich schaute zur an der Mauer hängenden Uhr...  
  
"Was? Noch fünf Minuten?" rief ich fassungslos und stand hektisch auf.  
  
"Tschüs Mutter! Es war nett mit dir zu plaudern, aber ich muss los!" sagte ich und lief dem Ausgang zu, als eine sanfte Stimme hinter mir erklang:  
  
"Ranma! Du hast dein Pausenbrot vergessen!" Es war Kasumi, die schnell hinter mir her war, mein Lunchpaket in den Händen haltend. Daraufhin bremste ich abrupt und kehrte um; ein Tag ohne Pausenbrot ist für mich wie ein Tag ohne Sonne. Ich nahm das Päckchen, das Kasumi mir entgegenhielt, und berührte dabei ihre Hände. Ich konnte eine warme, freundliche Aura zwischen uns spüren.  
  
"Danke Kasumi!" bedankte ich mich errötend. Es war mir peinlich, mein Pausenbrot vergessen zu haben. Das geschah wirklich nicht sehr oft.  
  
"Pass gut auf dich auf, ja?" fragte Kasumi liebevoll. Ich sah ihr in die Augen, und unsere Blicke trafen sich. Kasumi sah doch so süß aus, wenn sie so lächelte...  
  
"Ja..." antwortete ich verträumt und wollte zur Tür herausgehen, als ich plötzlich bemerkte, dass ich gegen den Türrahmen geknallt war. Klar, ich konnte den Ausgang nicht sehen, weil ich ständig Kasumis warme braune Augen anstarrte. Kasumi kicherte daraufhin und bemerkte:  
  
"Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, du solltest aufpassen?" Ich erwiderte die Frage nur mit einem lauten Lachen und lief immer noch lachend davon. Mann, war das peinlich gewesen!  
  
Ich lief und lief und lief, das Pausenbrot immer noch in den Händen haltend und dachte an vorhin. Kasumi, sie ist so ein liebevolles Mädchen. Sie ist die einzige Tendo, die Gewalt und Hinterlist verachtet. Sie ist einfach nur eine großartige Hausfrau. Jeder würde sie wollen, jeder... mich eingeschlossen. Vielleicht war es wegen ihrer liebevollen Aufmerksamkeit oder einfach nur wegen ihres süßen Lächelns... sie hatte mich noch nie hintergangen oder zusammengeschlagen, so wie Akane es immer mit mir tat. Kasumi würde mir viel eher Ratschläge geben oder etwas für mich kochen, um mich zu trösten... Mutter sagte einmal, Kasumi sei die perfekte Ehefrau für einen Mann... + ...aber, bitte, Mutter... lass mir noch ein wenig Zeit um nachzudenken, bitte! + grübelte ich, als ich dann an der Schule ankam.  
  
Das erste, was ich in den Gängen der Schule sah, war der Direktor, der wie ein verrückter auf mich zugerannt kam, um mir meinen Zopf abzuschneiden. Naja, dafür bekam er meinen Fuß zu spüren, mitten ins Gesicht. Als ich dann in meine Klasse eintrat, wurde ich von einer anderen Stimme gerufen.  
  
"Ran-chan! Guten Morgen!" Es war Ukyo, die wie immer ihr männlicher Anzug trug.  
  
"Guten Morgen Ucchan!" erwiderte ich lächelnd.  
  
"Sag, hättest du keine Lust, heute Mittag mal in meinem Restaurant vorbeizukommen? Ich habe ein neues Okonomiyaki-Rezept erfunden und ich will dass du es als Erster probierst!" verkündete Ukyo fröhlich, und da ich ja von Natur aus ein Gentleman bin und ihr die Freude an diesem Morgen nicht verderben wollte, antwortete ich grinsend:  
  
"Na klar! Wir treffen uns dann nach der Schule, ok?"  
  
Ukyo sprang vor Glück und strahlte übers ganze Gesicht, während sie sich wieder zu ihrer Bank begab. Naja, dachte ich, das bin ich ihr schuldig. Seitdem mein blöder Vater ihren Vater betrogen hatte, deren Okonomiyaki- Karren stahl, und Ukyo zurückgelassen wurde, hatten sich in den letzten drei Jahren, in denen ich Ukyo genauer kannte, Schulgefühle in mir ausgebreitet. Eigentlich war das alles ja meine Schuld gewesen, denn ich hatte die Okonomiyaki vor Ukyo bevorzugt. Wie konnte es anders sein? Damals war ich ja noch ein Kind, wusste nichts über Verlobungen, ich wusste nicht einmal, dass Ukyo ein Mädchen war!  
  
Ukyo war aber ganz in Ordnung. Sie war ein gutes Mädchen... aber warum kleidete sie sich immer in Männerkleidung ein? Das blieb mir jahrelang ein Rätsel und das war es immer noch. Doch manchmal trug sie auch mal etwas weiblichere Klamotten, und ich musste zugeben, sie sah verdammt schön aus, wenn sie diese trug. Viele Männer starrten ihr auf der Straße nach, wenn sie vorbeiging... und ich bin ja auch nur ein Mann...  
  
Aber Ukyo, du bist eine gute Freundin... lass mir Zeit, es dir zu erklären... die Pause, ja? Essen bringt den Mann in Bewegung, dachte ich, und öffnete das liebevoll verpackte Päckchen, das Kasumi mir gegeben hatte. Als ich den Inhalt sah, musste ich lächeln. Mein Lieblingsessen, dachte ich, Kasumi hatte es extra für mich zubereitet, und es war immer noch warm.  
  
+ Danke Kasumi! + bedankte ich mich bei ihr in Gedanken. Gierig wollte ich mich dann auf mein Essen stürzen, als ich plötzlich schon wieder eine andere Stimme hinter mir hörte.  
  
+ Mann, kann ich nicht mehr mal in Ruhe essen? + wollte ich rufen, doch wurde von der einstürzenden Mauer überrascht, die nur ganz zufällig auf mich fiel.  
  
"Nihao, Ranma!" rief Shampoo laut, so dass meine ganze Klasse, Akane und Ukyo eingeschlossen, sich zu mir drehte. Akane reagierte wieder störrisch und drehte ihren Kopf beleidigt wieder nach vorn.  
  
"Sh-Shampoo." stotterte ich und versuchte, mich aus den Trümmern zu befreien. Shampoo kicherte. Sie hatte ein Kasten in der Hand, das sie...  
  
"Extra für dich aus dem Restaurant mitgenommen. Ich mit dir essen gehen will, Airen! Komm!" rief sie, nahm mich an der Hand und zog mich hinter sich her, ihren Fahrrad in der Klasse liegen lassend. Das Letzte was ich noch von meiner Klasse sah waren Ukyo, die mir mit weit aufgerissenen Augen nachstarrte, und Akane, die wütend ihren Reis in sich rein stopfte.  
  
"SHAMPOO! WARTE!" schrie ich ihr hinterher, doch sie zog mich glücklich lächelnd immer weiter an der Hand bis wir endlich auf dem Dachboden angekommen waren. Hastig übergab mir Shampoo eine Schüssel mit Yakisobanudeln, und es roch köstlich.  
  
"Hier, Ranma. Für dich. Shampoo hat alles selbst zubereitet. Schmeckt vorzüglich!" bemerkte sie.  
  
"Danke... Shampoo." antwortete ich misstrauisch. Ich zögerte ein wenig, denn Shampoo hatte eine komische Gewohnheit, mir so komische Kräuter ins Essen zu mischen, die mich entweder verrückt machten oder mich einschläferten. Oder war es Kodachi?  
  
"Was wartest du noch? Du Shampoo nicht vertrauen, nicht?" fragte Shampoo ungeduldig. Sie brachte mich in Verlegenheit.  
  
"Ääääh... Nein! Nein, ganz und gar nicht! Ich..." stammelte ich.  
  
"Wenn du Shampoo nicht vertrauen, dann sie für dich schmecken wird!" sagte sie und aß ein paar Nudeln. Nach einer Minute... nichts geschah.  
  
"Überzeugt? Nichts ist Shampoo passiert, also Airen nun essen, ja?"  
  
Erleichtert doch widerwillig nahm ich die beiliegenden Holzstäbchen und begann die Schüssel zu leeren. Nach einer Minute hatte ich alles aufgegessen, und mir schmeckte es nicht schlecht. Ich legte die Schüssel nieder und schaute zu Shampoo rüber. Sie starrte mich mit einem unwiderstehlichem Blick an. Ich wusste dass die Sache einen Haken hatte. Doch was war es?  
  
Besorgt fragte ich sie:  
  
"Was ist los, Shampoo?"  
  
"Airen mag Shampoos Essen! Shampoo sehr froh darüber! Du mit Shampoo ausgehen wollen?" fragte sie leicht verführerisch, doch ich hielt der Versuchung stand.  
  
"Shampoo, es tut mir leid, vielleicht nächstes Mal, aber heute habe ich wichtigere Sachen zu tun, ehrlich!" versuchte ich mich errötend rauszureden.  
  
Shampoo stockte der Atem. Diese Antwort hätte sie nicht von mir erwartet. Beleidigt kehrte sie mir den Rücken und fragte leise:  
  
"Ist es wieder mit verrücktes brutales Mädchen?"  
  
"Nein, auf gar keinen Fall ist es mit Akane, nein! Ich... ich habe noch so viel für die Schule zu lernen, und bald ist Prüfungszeit..." begründete ich nach Worten suchend und dachte daraufhin:  
  
+ Das wird sie mir nie glauben +  
  
"Bitte, Shampoo... nächstes Mal, ja?" beendete ich leise meinen Satz. Jetzt wird sie ausflippen, dachte ich. Shampoo zögerte ein wenig, dann drehte sich zu mir um und schaute mir sekundenlang traurig in die Augen. Doch bald kehrte wieder ein Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht zurück.  
  
"Ok. Shampoo kann warten. Airen muss sehr hart in Schule arbeiten für unsere Zukunft!" sagte sie. Gerade als sie weiter von unserer gemeinsamen Zukunft schwärmen wollte, kündete die Glocke das Ende der Pause an.  
  
+ Gerettet! + frohlockte ich in Gedanken und lief Richtung Treppen, wobei Shampoo zurückblieb und mir nachrief: "Ranma muss hart arbeiten! Tschüs Airen!"  
  
Dann sprang sie vom Dach und landete sanft auf einen Baum, den sie flink herunterkletterte. War schon erstaunlich, was Amazonen alles machen konnten. Aber was sie gerade sagte... sie kann warten... Genau! Wir können warten. Nebenbei bemerkt sind wir noch immer junge Menschen, wir haben Zeit.  
  
Shampoo... wenn sie doch nur ihren Fluch nicht hätte, sich immer in eine Katze zu verwandeln... dann müsste ich mich nicht so viel von ihr fürchten... Shampoo... du bist keine schlechte Person. Du hast es bewiesen als du es aufgabst, meine weibliche Seite umbringen zu wollen... aber...  
  
Die Glocke läutete, genug Schule für Heute. Hatte wie immer nix in der Klasse mitgekriegt, war nämlich die ganze Zeit in meinen Gedanken vertieft... Als ich durch den Schulhof ging, erinnerte ich mich daran, was Akane mir vor der Schule gesagt hatte:  
  
"Ach, Ranma, falls ich es vergesse: Heute Mittag werde ich mit ein paar Freundinnen zusammen essen gehen! Sag Kasumi nach der Schule Bescheid, ja?"  
  
+ Naja, ich kann auch nicht nach Hause gehen + dachte ich, + das habe ich Ukyo versprochen. +  
  
Nach einiger Zeit...  
  
"Ok, Ranma. Ich werde Kasumi mitteilen, sie soll weniger Essen zubereiten. Viel Spaß noch mit deinen Freunden und guten Appetit! Vergiss unsere Wette nicht, mein Sohn! Tschüs! "  
  
Ich legte den Hörer auf und atmete erleichtert auf.  
  
+ Mann, mit meiner Mutter zu sprechen wird ja immer schlimmer + dachte ich und entfernte mich unwissend von der Telefonkabine, als diese dann von einem roten Regenschirm zertrümmert wurde.  
  
"RANMA! MACH DEIN TESTAMENT!" schrie Ryoga wie ein Irrer und nahm sein Regenschirm wieder zu sich. Wie immer trug er seinen Riesenrucksack und ein paar Erinnerungen an seinen langen Irrfahrten...  
  
"Yo! Ryoga! Was geht ab?" fragte ich lässig, doch fasste mich am Bauch, denn mein Magen knurrte wie wild.  
  
"Ranma! Kämpfen wir!" rief er herausfordernd.  
  
"Naja, ich hab' Kohldampf, weißt du." erwiderte ich, "Aber du weißt auch, dass es gegen die Ehre der Saotomes verstößt, eine Herausforderung nicht anzunehmen... Also, wo sollen wir kämpfen?"  
  
"Im Fußballfeld hier nebenan! Komm jetzt!" rief Ryoga und lief davon. Grinsend musste ich ihm aber den Weg zeigen, denn sonst wäre er wieder quer durch Japan gereist, um dieses Fußballfeld zu finden.  
  
Ryoga... mein Rivale seit meiner späten Kindheit. Wir kämpften um alles und nichts! Naja, er ist auch Träger des Fluches, sich in etwas zu verwandeln, wann immer er mit kaltem Wasser in Berührung kommt. Nur verwandelte er sich immer in einen kleinen, schwarzen Ferkel, der von Akane den Namen P-Chan bekam. Doch um nicht vom Thema abzuschweifen, wann immer sich eine Möglichkeit dazu bot, versuchte Ryoga mich im Kampf zu besiegen, doch ich gewann jeden einzelnen Kampf, sogar den, als er die Technik Bakusai Tenketsu (oder auch noch Bruchstellentechnik genannt) beigelernt hatte und mich fast in die Knie zwang.  
  
Ryoga... hatte zwei Probleme. Das erste war sein grottenschlechtes Orientierungssinn. Ich hatte noch nie zuvor jemanden erlebt, der sich sogar mir einer Karte und Wegweisern verlief. Dann wäre noch sein zweites Problem... Seine Liebe zu Akane UND Akari. Akari war ein hübsches Mädchen, die aus einer Familie stammte, die Jahrhundertlang Sumo-Kampfschweine züchtete. Sie war die einzige von den beiden Mädchen, die Ryoga liebte (weil er ein Schwein war, natürlich). Aber Ryoga konnte sich einfach nicht entscheiden, wen er denn endgültig lieben sollte.  
  
+ Ryoga, mein Kumpel... du bist nicht allein... + dachte ich dabei.  
  
Als wir im Fußballfeld ankamen, bemerkte ich, dass sich bereits ein paar Neugierige zusammengefunden hatten und uns anstarrten. Jedoch ließ ich mich nicht von denen beeinflussen und begann mich aufzuwärmen, was Ryoga dann auch tat. Nach einer Minute waren wir bereit für den Kampf.  
  
"Bist du bereit, Ryoga?" fragte ich kampfeslustig.  
  
"Sicher Ranma! Heute werde ich dich endgültig besiegen! Kauf' dir schon mal einen Sarg!" schrie Ryoga laut auf und rannte mit geballten Fäusten auf mich zu.  
  
Von weitem konnte man unsere Kampfschreie noch laut und deutlich hören.  
  
".....Hah! Bakusai Tenketsu!..... Kachuu Tenshin Amaguri Ken! (Anm. d. Aut.: Für alle die, die es noch nicht wissen, dies ist Ranmas 'Kastanien aus dem Feuer holen'-Technik)..... Shishi Houkou Dan! (Ryogas 'brüllende Löwen-Technik') ...RRRAAAAH!..... Eine Lücke! Hiryu Shoten Ha! (Ranmas 'Technik des Himmelsstürmenden Drachen')"  
  
Nach fünf Minuten war der Kampf schon vorbei. Ryoga lag zusammengeschlagen am Boden, ich hatte nur einen Kratzer wegen seines Shishi Houkou Dans abbekommen, sonst nichts.  
  
"Ryoga? Alles in Ordnung?" fragte ich besorgt. Ich dachte schon, ich wäre zu weit gegangen, doch als er versuchte, aufzustehen, atmete ich erleichtert wieder auf.  
  
"E-Es ist noch nicht... vorbei... Uh!" stöhnte er erschöpft und ließ sich auf den Boden nieder.  
  
"Es IST vorbei, Ryoga. Schau dich an, du bist nicht mehr imstande zu kämpfen. Du musst mehr trainieren, Ryoga." sagte ich keuchend und streckte ihm meine Hand entgegen.  
  
"Freunde?" fragte ich hoffnungsvoll und grinste daraufhin als Ryoga auch grinsend meine Hand nahm.  
  
+ Ryoga, wir sind gute Rivalen, aber auch gute Freunde. Hoffentlich wird das in Zukunft auch bleiben + dachte ich, wurde aber in meinen Gedanken von einer Mädchenstimme gestört.  
  
"Ryoga!" rief eine besorgte Akari, die auf uns zu lief. In der Zwischenzeit hatte Ryoga sich durch meine Hilfe wieder aufgerappelt und stützte sich an meiner Schulter ab. Mit viel Mühe schaute er zu Akari rüber und fragte leise: "Akari! Was machst du hier?" Liebevoll antwortete sie:  
  
"Ich ging durch die Straßen und suchte die ganze Zeit nach dir, als ich plötzlich einen Wirbelsturm zum Himmel emporragen sah. Ich hatte dich dann fallen gesehen, und bin dann so schnell ich konnte hierher gekommen. Geht's dir gut? Bist du verletzt?"  
  
"Nein... es geht mir gut... es ist nichts schlimmes... Autsch!" jammerte Ryoga. Akari nahm seine Hand und bemerkte dass sie verwundet war. Sie rubbelte sie sanft, was Ryoga eine Gänsehaut verpasste.  
  
"Akari..." begann Ryoga.  
  
"Ryoga. Gehen wir Heim, ja?" fragte Akari und umarmte Ryoga kurz. Mann, am liebsten hätte ich jetzt ein Schnappschuss von Ryogas Gesicht gemacht! Er war so wie rot wie eine Tomate!  
  
+ Naja, + dachte ich, als beide weggingen. + Ich denke jetzt hat er seine Wahl doch getroffen. +  
  
"Ranma!" rief Ryoga, der sich nach hinten umgedreht hatte. "Ich werde hart trainieren, und dich eines Tages besiegen! Das versprech ich dir!" fügte er grinsend noch hinzu.  
  
"Immer!" rief ich scherzend zurück und lachte laut auf, was Ryoga dann auch tat. Immer noch lachend ging er dann mit Akari, die ihren Arm um seinen Rücken hatte, weg.  
  
"Viel Glück, Ryoga." sagte ich ihm leise nach, als er schon nicht mehr zu sehen war.  
  
Erschöpft ließ ich mich rücklings auf das weiche Gras des Fußballfeldes niederfallen und schloss meine Augen. Ich stellte mir vor, wie Ryoga reagieren würde, wenn Akari ALLE seine Wunden betrachten würde...  
  
+ Na das kann lustig werden... + dachte ich schmunzelnd.  
  
Die Zeit verging wie im Fluge, und ich lag immer noch auf dem Gras und grübelte über Ryogas und Akaris Zukunft.  
  
+ Wie wird meine Zukunft eigentlich aussehen? + dachte ich kurz, und plötzlich sprang ich auf, was die neugierigen Gruppen, die sich rund um den Fußballfeld versammelt hatten, zu Tode erschreckte. Wahrscheinlich dachten alle, ich sei tot gewesen.  
  
"So ein Mist! Ich habe Ukyo ganz vergessen!" rief ich laut und lief auf einer der Neugierigen zu.  
  
"Wie spät ist es?" fragte ich drängend, doch der Mann, den ich gerade ansprach, konnte keine Worte herausbringen. Wie alle anderen hier war er Kreidebleich im Gesicht geworden. Ich fragte noch mal, ein wenig rücksichtsvoller:  
  
"Könnten sie mir bitte sagen wie spät es ist?" Zitternd hob er daraufhin seine Hand und zeigte mir nur eine Hälfte seiner Uhr, die andere Hälfte war unter seinem Hemdärmel versteckt. Ich erlaubte mir dann sein Ärmel hochzuziehen, um die ganze Uhr zu betrachten. Doch der Mann fuhr erschrocken zusammen und schrie laut seine Angst aus: "UUUUAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
"Ah, es ist schon halb Vier! Danke sehr!" bedankte ich mich freundlich. Als ich dann höflich einen Bogen machte, lief der immer noch schreiend mit den Armen rudernd fort, was die anderen daraufhin auch taten.  
  
+ Na das sind mir ja komische Vögel + dachte ich. Seufzend zuckte ich kurz mit den Achseln und machte mich auf den Heimweg.  
  
+ Wenn ich ihr diesen Vorfall morgen in der Schule erkläre wird Ukyo mir bestimmt verzeihen + dachte ich. Ich schlenderte lässig durch die Straßen, denn an dem Tag wollte ich ausnahmsweise mal die Stadt genauer betrachten. Doch als ich um die Ecke ging, hörte ich plötzlich eine ganz bekannte Stimme schreien.  
  
"IIIIEEEEEHH! NEHMT EURE DRECKIGE PFOTEN WEG, IHR BASTARDE!"  
  
+ Nabiki? + dachte ich und lief unverzüglich in die Seitengasse, aus der dieser femininer Hilfeschrei kam. Tiefer in der Gasse standen drei Hooligans, die Nabiki Den Weg versperrten.  
  
+ Nabiki wird verzweifelt in diese Gasse geflohen sein, als sie verfolgt wurde. + überlegte ich kurz.  
  
+ Doch sie wusste nicht, dass die eine Sackgasse ist. So kann man's interpretieren. Ach, was denke ich jetzt, sie ist in Gefahr, ich muss sie unbedingt retten! +  
  
"Hör gut zu, Nabiki Tendo! Jetzt wirst du dafür bezahlen, dass du unserem Boss Geld geraubt hast! Nur wegen dir liegt er schwer verwundet im Krankenhaus, und das wird dir jetzt teuer zu stehen bekommen! (Anm. d. Aut.: Damit ist Kinnosuke Kashao gemeint, taucht in Band 29 des Mangas auf)" rief der erste Hooligan drohend.  
  
"Was? Ha, dass ich nicht lache! Euer Boss ist nur ein Schwachkopf, er hatte nicht mal gemerkt, dass ich nur mit ihm herumgespielt hatte. Und ihr Idioten müsst ja noch blöder sein, zu glauben, dass ich für diesen Penner von Kinnosuke jemals Liebe empfand! Hah!" triumphierte Nabiki laut auf, stieß aber einen Schmerzensschrei auf, als der zweite Hooligan ihr brutal an die Brust ging. Dieser legte ihr dann seine Hand über ihren Mund, so dass keiner mehr ihre Schreie hören konnte.  
  
"Schnauze! Du willst also nicht mit uns kooperieren, hab' ich Recht? Keine Angst, wir werden noch dafür sorgen, dass du es tun wirst! Männer!" befahl er. Seine Komplizen gingen daraufhin auf Nabiki zu und hielten ihre Hände fest. Nabiki sträubte sich, konnte sich aber kaum wehren. Plötzlich bemerkte ich, dass die Beiden Nabikis Beine spreizten.  
  
"LASST MICH LOS! IIIIEEEEHHH!" schrie Nabiki angstvoll doch wurde wieder von einer Hand überrascht, die ihr eine Ohrfeige gab.  
  
"Halts Maul!" fauchte der zweite Hooligan ihr ins Gesicht. "Ich werde dir jetzt ein Lektion erteilen, die du niemals mehr vergessen wirst!" fügte er in seinen Taschen kramend hinzu. Er zog einen langen, scharfen Messer heraus, der im halbdunkeln der Gasse noch ein wenig Licht spiegelte. Damit zerfetzte er Nabikis Bluse und ihren BH, so dass ihre nackte Brust zur Schau stand!  
  
"Nein! HILFE!" brüllte sie und bekam flugs noch eine Ohrfeige verpasst. Ihre Nase fing an zu bluten.  
  
+ Das seh' ich mir nicht länger an! Nabiki mag ja unehrlich und geizig sein, aber DAS hat sie nicht verdient! Das werden sie mir büßen! + dachte ich laut und rief erbost:  
  
"HEY IHR ARSCHLÖCHER! VERGREIFT EUCH AN WEHRLOSE FRAUEN, WIE FEIGE! KOMMT HER, ICH BIN EUER GEGNER!"  
  
Alle drei Hooligans blickten sich zum Ausgang der Sackgasse, wo ich stand. Wegen des eintretenden Lichts konnten sie aber nur einen Schatten von mir erkennen.  
  
"WER IST DA?" schrie der zweite Hooligan und streckte drohend seinen Arm mit dem Messer in meine Richtung aus. Ohne Zweifel war er der Führer der Bande.  
  
Nabiki erkannte meine Stimme sofort.  
  
"RANMA! HILFE!!!" schrie sie verzweifelt.  
  
"IHR LASST SIE JETZT GEHEN, ODER..." drohte ich.  
  
"Oder was?" fragte der Bandenführer neugierig und ging lässig auf mich zu.  
  
"...ODER ES SETZT WAS!" beendete ich meinen Satz, und stellte mich in Kampfposition. Sofort blieb der Vandale stehen. Er war noch ungefähr zehn Meter von mir entfernt.  
  
"Hmm, ein Möchtegernsuperheld? Naja, Kindchen, deine Wünsche wurden aber leider nicht vom lieben Gott erhört, also wirst du jetzt sterben! Männer, auf ihn!" befahl er.  
  
"Mit vergnügen, Boss!" rief der erste Hooligan und ließ Nabiki los. Sofort stürzte er sich wie wild auf mich zu. Eine Faust kam auf mich zugeflogen, doch ich konnte ihr locker ausweichen, und aus dem Dreh heraus verpasste ich dem Hooligan einen festen Tritt ins Gesicht, der mit voller Wucht gegen die Mauer knallte.  
  
+ Der ist K.O. + dachte ich.  
  
"Was? JETZT BIST DU FÄLLIG!" rief der Kopf der Bande. Nun ließ auch der dritte Hooligan Nabiki los, wobei sie geschwächt auf den Boden plumpste. Die beiden Übrigen liefen dann auf mich zu, der Bandenführer mit dem Messer voran. Dieser griff mich sofort an, stach aber ins Leere, denn ich war in die Luft gesprungen.  
  
"WO IST DIESER MISTKERL? ICH MACH' IHN ALLE!" brüllte er wild um sich schauend.  
  
"Boss, da ist er! DA!" schrie sein Komplize warnend, doch es war alles zu spät. Nach oben schauend rief der angesprochene:  
  
"WO? WAS ZUM..."  
  
Sekunden später fiel er jammernd mit einem Knietritt mitten ins Gesicht um. Lässig blickte ich zu dem übriggebliebenem Hooligan rüber und sagte cool:  
  
"Der nächste, bitte!"  
  
Angstvoll sah er mich an und wollte leise an mich vorbeischleichen. Ich blieb regungslos mitten in der Gasse stehen. Als wir dann auf gleicher Länge waren, machte ich kurz "BUH!". Daraufhin sprang er verängstigt auf und lief schreiend fort:  
  
"MAMIII!"  
  
"Nabiki, alles in Ordnung?" fragte ich sie besorgt. Sie lehnte sich gegen die Mauer und weinte bitterlich.  
  
"Ich... Mir geht es... gut... D-danke, Ranma." stammelte sie schluchzend. Ich blickte kurz auf sie herab, musste dabei aber heftig erröten. Ihre Bluse... Verdammt!  
  
"Was ist, Ranma?" fragte Nabiki verwundert. Ihr Schluchzen legte sich wieder.  
  
"Ach, es ist... nichts." erwiderte ich wegblickend und überreichte ihr schüchtern meine Jacke.  
  
"Hm?" wunderte sich Nabiki.  
  
"Zieh es an. Gehen wir Heim, ja?" sagte ich und setzte ein mitleidiges Lächeln auf.  
  
"Arigato, Ranma." bedankte sie sich aufrappelnd.  
  
Ihre Stimme verpasste mir eine Gänsehaut. Sie verhielt sich wie ein verlorenes Kind, das man gerade gefunden hatten. Naja, Nabiki war ja auch die einzige von allen, die sich immer anders als die Anderen verhielt. Ihr einziger Freund in ihrem Universum war der Geldschein!  
  
Auf dem Rückweg ging ich immer vor ihr, damit ich ihr bemitleidendes Gesicht nicht sehen musste. Als wird dann vor den Toren des Tendo Dojos standen, fragte Nabiki mit einer zaghaften Stimme:  
  
"Ranma, erzähl's keinem weiter, bitte. Würdest du das für mich tun?"  
  
Na, das war 'ne Überraschung! Nabiki fragte mich um ein Geheimnis für mich zu behalten! Das war mir völlig neu!  
  
+ Naja, dachte ich, vielleicht werde ich es auch tun... + dachte ich, und las meine Gedanken vor.  
  
"... aber nur unter einer Bedingung."  
  
"Alles." erwiderte Nabiki entschlossen.  
  
"Von jetzt an wirst du keine Leute mehr um ihr Geld betrügen, verstanden? Und in Zukunft wirst du dich wie ein normales Mädchen verhalten müssen, denn so kann es nicht mehr weitergehen. Geld ist nicht alles auf dieser Welt, es gibt wichtigere Sachen als Geld." Ich sprach wie ein Vater, der seiner Tochter gerade eine Moralpredigt verpasste.  
  
+ Nun ist es endlich raus! + dachte ich seufzend. + Aber das wird sie sich nie im Leben abgewöhnen, da bin ich mir sicher +  
  
"Ist das alles?" fragte Nabiki schüchtern.  
  
"G-Genau!" antwortete ich.  
  
+ Hat sie denn gar nichts dagegen einzuwenden? + grübelte ich misstrauisch. + Sie führt bestimmt etwas im Schilde... +  
  
"Ranma..." fing sie zögernd an. Dann beugte sie sich nach vorne und gab mir einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange...  
  
Daraufhin erstarrte ich.  
  
"... für dich, alles!" erwiderte sie auch errötend, lächelte aber verlegen und ging durch das Tor hindurch.  
  
Ich war wie versteinert. Ich konnte es nicht fassen!  
  
+ Sie hat mich geküsst! SIE HAT MICH GEKÜSST! +  
  
Nabiki drehte sich noch einmal um, lächelte überglücklich und ging dann ins Haus rein.  
  
+ Oh, mann... das gibt's doch nicht... Nabiki wird doch nicht... auch in mich verliebt sein... Neeeein! Heute ist nicht mein Tag!!! HILFE! +  
  
=====  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
=====  
moskito *bzzz* 


	2. Die Schatzkarte

Ranma und Kasumi - Teil 1  
  
von moskito ========================  
  
So... ohne länger um den heißen Brei herum zu reden sag ich einfach: Viel Spaß beim lesen!  
========================  
  
TEIL 1 --- Die Schatzkarte  
  
========================  
  
Sonntag, ein Familientag. Der einzige Tag in der Woche wo die Familien sich zusammenkommen, und/oder etwas besonderes unternehmen. Bei uns war es das gleiche. Zwei Tage davor kündete Nabiki feierlich an, dass wir nach...  
  
"...Osaka? In einem Familienhotel?" fragte Akane verwundert.  
  
"Genau!" bestätigte Nabiki stolz. "Mein Freund der dort arbeitet hat mir den Vorschlag gemacht, und weil es so billig war, konnte ich diesen Angebot einfach nicht ablehnen!"  
  
"Zwei Tage und eine Nacht? Für 10.000 Yen? Klingt verlockend, was meinst du, Saotome?" fragte Soun meinen Panda-Vater, der seinen Holzschild rauszog und etwas mit Stift drauf kritzelte.  
  
[Das ist ja ein Schnäppchen! Ich bin einverstanden!]  
  
"Naja, und weil Montag ja ein freier Arbeitstag ist, können wir dann zwei Tage dort bleiben!" bemerkte Nabiki.  
  
"Das ist ja großartig, Nabiki!" sagte Kasumi mit ihrer (wie immer) sanften Stimme.  
  
"Ich habe nichts dagegen einzuwenden, dieses Wochenende wird unsere Familien näher bringen! Nicht wahr, Ranma?" fragte Nodoka freudevoll, ihre Katana im Arm haltend.  
  
Ich passte überhaupt nicht auf, was sie gerade sagte, doch weil es Mutter war...  
  
"Genau..." antwortete ich gelangweilt.  
  
"Dann sind wir uns ja alle einig! Dieses Wochenende gehen wir also nach Osaka!" rief Nabiki enthusiastisch. Ich schaute sie an und sie lächelte zurück. Etwas hat geändert, das weiß ich. Dieses Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht war nicht länger das von einer Geldgierigen Göre, nein, das war das Lächeln eines Mädchens, das die Familie zusammenbringen wollte. Seitdem sie mir nach dem Vorfall versprochen hatte, ein wohltätiges Mädchen zu werden, merkte ich, dass sie mich immer mehr liebte! Gott! Das gibt's doch gar nicht!  
  
Dann kam der Sonntag Morgen... Wir nahmen den Bus bis zum Dorf von Osaka, die Reise dauerte fünf Stunden. Die ganze Zeit beleidigten wir uns gegenseitig, Akane und ich... könnt euch ja denken wie es gegangen ist ^_^. Als wir am Hotel ankamen, bemerkte ich verblüfft:  
  
"Das ist ja ein riesiges Hotel! Super!"  
  
Die anderen stimmten mir alle zu:  
  
Akane: "Ja! Sehr schön!"  
  
Kasumi: "Meine Güte! Nabiki! Das sind wir ja gar nicht von dir gewohnt!"  
  
Daraufhin schaute Nabiki mich kurz an und erwiderte kichernd:  
  
"Ich weiß!"  
  
Soun und Vater lagen sich in die Arme und weinten sich die Augen aus.  
  
"Wir werden so schöne Ferien hier verbringen, ooohhhh!" jammerten sie vor Freude.  
  
"Und das alles für nur 10.000 Yen! Kommt, gehen wir!" rief Nabiki mit einer Handbewegung.  
  
Als wir dann durch die Eingangstür gingen, hörte ich zwei weibliche Stimmen meinen Namen rufen:  
  
"Ranma!"  
  
"Ran-chan!"  
  
Ich kannte diese Stimmen nur zu gut.  
  
"Hallo Shampoo! Hallo Ucchan!" rief ich lächelnd, während beide auf mich zuliefen.  
  
"Das nicht sein können! Du auch hier um Urlaub zu verbringen?" fragte Shampoo, wurde aber von Ukyos kräftiger Stimme übertönt:  
  
"Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt dass du auch nach Osaka kommen würdest? Ich kann dich hier herumführen, wenn du willst!"  
  
"Wie in drei Teufels Namen habt ihr herausgefunden dass ich hierher kommen würde?" fragte ich neugierig. Es kann kein Zufall sein, beiden im selben Hotel begegnet zu sein, dachte ich.  
  
"Naja, Nabiki hat uns davon erzählt und wir haben sie dann für die Reise bezahlt, Ranma." antwortete Ukyo zu Nabiki rüberschauend.  
  
+ NABIKI! + dachte ich wütend. + Das gibt's doch nicht! Verspricht mir hoch und heilig, kein Geld mehr zu scheffeln, und tut es aber! Hah, dass ich nicht lache! +  
  
Als Nabiki bemerkte, dass ich sie giftig ansah, grinste sie verstohlen und fing an mit Mutter zu reden, damit ich sie nicht ansprechen konnte. Akane ignorierte mich total und ging mit Kasumi die Treppen rauf. Ich fühlte mich auf einmal ganz alleingelassen, obwohl Shampoo und Ucchan bei mir waren.  
  
+ Eigentlich ist das aber auch eine gute Sache, dass alle hier sind + überlegte ich mir kurz. + Ich könnte endlich meine Wahl treffen, wen ich denn heiraten möchte... +  
  
Zur Aufteilung der Zimmer: Alle weiblichen Charaktere schliefen zusammen in einem Raum, was jedem außer meiner Mutter etwas ausmachte. Vater und Herr Tendo wurden in einem anderen Zimmer einquartiert und ich bekam komischerweise ein Einzelzimmer.  
  
+ Ich Glückspilz! + dachte ich grinsend. Doch ich hatte so meine Zweifel, den es müsste doch seine Gründe haben, dass ich alleine in einem Raum schlief.  
  
+ Wer weiß, vielleicht werde ich ja nicht alleine hier schlafen! +  
  
Ich packte meine Sachen aus und hing meine Kleider in eine kleine, aber feine Garderobe. Ich blickte zum Fenster hinaus. Ich konnte die strahlende Sonne sehen, die diesen azurblauen Himmel erhellte, der Sand, der diesen Strand schmückte und das Meer, die den selben Farbton wie den Himmel besaß und die Sonne spiegelte.  
  
+ Schöne Aussicht + sagte ich zu mir selbst, wurde daraufhin von einem Klopfen an meiner Tür unterbrochen. + Wer könnte es sein? +  
  
"Die Tür ist offen." rief ich.  
  
Es war Mutter. Sie trug ein hellrosa T-Shirt mit Blauen Jeans und einem Strohhut. Selten habe ich sie in solchen Klamotten gesehen...  
  
"Schönes T-Shirt hast du da, Mutter! Wo haste ihn bekommen?" fragte ich.  
  
"Och, hab' ich seit langem gekauft. Gefällt es dir?" fragte sie zurück.  
  
"Mhm. Du siehst wundervoll aus, Mutter." sagte ich und grinste gefälscht.  
  
"Danke, Ranma." entgegnete sie freundlich zurücklächelnd.  
  
+ Oh mann muss ich heute schon wieder lügen, ich Idiot. + dachte ich.  
  
Mutter setzte sich auf meinem Bett und schaute mich mit einem neugierigen Blick an.  
  
"W-Was ist, Mutter?" fragte ich zögernd.  
  
"Ranma, ich habe unsere Wette nicht vergessen. Wir sind bereits im August, und ich wollte dich fragen ob du deine Wahl schon getroffen hast." sagte sie.  
  
Ich hoffte dass sie mich das nie fragen würde doch früher oder später hätte ich mich sowieso mit dieser Frage auseinandersetzen müssen.  
  
"Nein... hab' ich noch nicht, Mutter..." antwortete ich leise.  
  
Daraufhin setzte sie wieder ihr glaubhaft verzweifeltes Gesicht auf, den sie aussehen ließ wie eine Seifenoper-Königin.  
  
"Meine Güte, meine einziger Sohn kann sich wirklich nicht entscheiden! Mein Gott!" flüsterte sie und streckte ihre Hände zum Himmel empor.  
  
"Mutter! Sag das nicht!" rief ich erschrocken und gestikulierte hektisch mit den Händen. "Das ist ein böses Omen!" fügte ich hinzu.  
  
"Ist gut." sagte sie schlicht und hörte mit dem jammern auf. Also hatte sie nur gespielt. Immer wieder konnte sie mich an der Nase herumführen, ohne dass ich es merke. So blöd war ich.  
  
"Was willst du jetzt tun?" fragte Mutter.  
  
"Ich habe nicht die geringste Idee." entgegnete ich und verschränkte meine Arme hinter den Kopf in Ratlosigkeit. "Vielleicht könntest du mir ja helfen?" fügte ich fragend hinzu. Mutter schloss dann ihre Augen und grübelte und grübelte...(so wie es aussah)  
  
Nach ein paar Minuten öffnete sie ihre Augen.  
  
"Na?" fragte ich hoffnungsvoll.  
  
"Nix. Keine Ahnung, Ranma. Tut mir leid." antwortete sie.  
  
+ Verdammt! Jetzt bin ich ganz alleine auf mich gestellt! + dachte ich.  
  
"Mach dir nichts draus, Ranma. Vielleicht wirst du ja dein Glück heute noch finden, wer weiß?" sagte sie mit tröstender Stimme und gab mir ein besänftigendes Lächeln. Dieses Lächeln gab mir immer wieder neue Hoffnung.  
  
+ Danke, Mutter +  
  
"Ranma? Ich habe gehört, die Mädels würden jetzt an den Strand gehen. Hast du Lust, mitzukommen?" fragte sie, und meine Antwort war...  
  
"Na Klar!"  
  
"Sonne, Sand und Meer. Der Sommer ist wirklich voller Überraschungen und Geheimnissen... Ich verwandelte mich in ein Mädchen und zog einen orangenfarbenen Bikini an, denn wenn ich als Mann mit einer einfachen Badehose ins Wasser steigen würde, würde ich mich ja sowieso verwandeln... dann wären alle Männer hier am Strand hinter mir her laufen...  
  
Nabiki, Kasumi und Mutter lagen auf dem heißen Sand und tankten ein bisschen Sonne, während Vater und Herr Tendo an einem Eis schlabberten und (wie immer wieder) Go spielten. Doch wo waren Akane und die anderen?  
  
"Ranma! Komm ins Wasser! Es macht einen Riesenspaß!" rief Akane. Um ihre Taille hatte sie einen Schwimmring.  
  
+ Haha diese bleierne Ente kann immer noch nicht schwimmen! + dachte ich in mich rein kichernd.  
  
"Was hast du gerade gesagt?" fragte sie beleidigt.  
  
+ Mist, sie kann meine Gedanken lesen! +  
  
"Ääääh nichts, Akane... Gar nichts!" antwortete ich und lachte kurz.  
  
Das war knapp! Hätte sie das wirklich gehört, wäre ich jetzt ein toter Mann!  
  
"Shampoo kommt später. Sie muss noch etwas erledigen, sagte sie." bemerkte Akane gelangweilt und ignorierte mich dann, was mich stutzig machte. Sie schwamm weiter (zumindest versuchte sie es).  
  
"Ran-chan! Komm endlich" rief Ukyo mir fröhlich zu. Das ließ ich mir nicht zweimal sagen.  
  
"Ok, jetzt komme ich!" schrie ich und sprang mit einer Wasserbombe ins kalte Wasser, was eine große Welle verursachte. Akane wurde dabei weggeschwemmt und ich musste sie dann auch noch zurückholen, sonst wäre sie in das weite Ozean fortgetrieben. Akane fluchte und fluchte, als ich sie mit dem Schwimmring hinter mir her zog, und bei jedem Wort hatte ich das Gefühl, vor lachen zu platzen. Doch ich konnte irgendwie nicht lachen, denn die Verwunderung war zu groß. Sie hatte mich kein einziges Mal geschlagen...  
  
+ Was ist denn los mit Akane...? + fragte ich mich.  
  
Egal, zu drei hatte wir eine Menge Spaß, Ukyo, Akane und meine Wenigkeit. Wir bespritzen uns gegenseitig mit Wasser, ersäuften fast Akane, dann hatten sich beide Mädels gegen mich verschwört (wie unfair), Ukyo versuchte mich die ganze anzutatschen, Akane komischerweise auch... Zur Zeit war Ich aber ein Mädchen! + Hilfe! + dachte ich.  
  
Nach einer Stunde gab ich erschöpft auf, die Mädels hatten sowieso keine Lust mehr. Gemeinsam stiegen wir aus dem Wasser, als Shampoo zu uns gelaufen kam.  
  
"Shampoo auch spielen wollen! Komm Airen!" rief sie fröhlich, konnte aber in ihrer Übereifrigkeit Ukyos Warnschrei nicht hören.  
  
"Shampoo, pass auf! Da ist was im Bo...den." rief Ukyo.  
  
"Zu spät!" fügte Akane hinzu und klatschte sich eine auf die Stirn.  
  
Wegen eines glitzerndes Dings war Shampoo gestolpert. Sie fiel zwar sanft auf den Sand hin, wurde aber stinkwütend, denn ihr Auftritt war ruiniert.  
  
"Shampoo jetzt wütend. Ha!" rief sie und schlug auf das glitzernde Objekt ein. Daraufhin schrie sie schrill auf:  
  
"AAAAIIIYYYAAAAA!"  
  
Akane, Ucchan, meine Mutter und ich liefen besorgt zu ihr rüber. Sie saß weinend da und hielt seine Hand mit der anderen Hand an.  
  
"Was ist los, Shampoo? fragte ich uns sah mir ihre blutende Hand an.  
  
"A-Aber deine Hand... sie ist ja voller Scherben! Also war das... eine Flasche..." bemerkte Ukyo erschrocken und wurde kreidebleich im Gesicht.  
  
Meine Mutter tröstete die schluchzende Shampoo und rief Kasumi zu sich, die einen Erste-Hilfe-Kasten bei sich hatte.  
  
+ Kasumi denkt wirklich an alles... + dachte ich und starrte sie lange Zeit an, bis mein Blick sich wieder auf Shampoos Hand richtete. Dann sah ich Akane an, die sich kein bisschen um den Vorfall kümmerte, sondern sich ganz auf die Flasche konzentrierte, die Shampoo gerade zerstört hatte, und untersuchte sie. Geistesabwesend redete sie drauf los:  
  
"Eine Flasche? Meine Güte wer käme denn auf solch eine bescheuerte Idee und würde hier absichtlich eine Flasche in den Sand stecken? Also wirklich... das könnte den Blödheits-Niveau von Ranma glatt übertreffen... Oh? Was ist denn das?" fragte sie, und rief daraufhin: "Alle mal herkommen!"  
  
Naja, außer mir ging keiner zu Akane, obwohl sie laut gerufen hatte.  
  
"Eine Flasche. Wow." bemerkte ich gelangweilt. "Was soll denn bitteschön so interessant sein an einer Flasche?"  
  
"Schau mal genauer hin, Psycho!" rief sie mir erbost zu.  
  
"Jajaaa, ist ja schon gut, Machoweib!" entgegnete ich ihr lässig zurück.  
  
DAS gab ihr anscheinend den Rest. Wutentbrannt zog sie ihren Holzhammer wie aus dem Nichts (wie wir es von ihr gewohnt sind... ^_^) und hämmerte mir eine auf die Glocke.  
  
"Rrrraaahh! Du IDIOT!" schnaubte sie. Nun kam auch Ukyo, die sich von dem Schock erholt hatte.  
  
"Ich kann Blut nicht sehen, das ist zuviel für mich!" begründete sie.  
  
Als ich mich von Akanes Hammerschlag einigermaßen erholt hatte, bemerkte ich, dass Ukyo einen Zettel in de Hand hielt und nach Luft schnappte. Allem Anschein nach stammte dieser Zettel also aus dem Innern der Flasche. Ukyos Augen weiteten sich vor Erstaunen.  
  
"Schaut mal was ich hier in der Flasche gefunden habe!" rief sie, und wie vorhin war ich wieder der einzige, der sich zu Ukyo gesellte. Akane war nämlich beleidigt zu ihren Schwestern gegangen.  
  
+ Mann, dieser Wildfang hat Temperament, das muss man diesem Trampel wirklich lassen + dachte ich und fühlte meine schmerzende Beule auf dem Kopf. Hin- und her wankend stand ich dann neben Ukyo.  
  
"Was... was steht denn... drauf geschrieben, U-Ucch... an?" fragte ich. Mir war ganz schwummerig vor Augen.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht... sieht mal so aus wie eine Schatzkarte..." antwortete sie und kniff ihre Augen zusammen, um die relativ große aber verschmierte Schrift noch zu erkennen. Akane drehte sich plötzlich um.  
  
"Eine Schatzkarte?" fragte sie verblüfft?  
  
"Eine Schatzkarte!" riefen Vater, Herr Tendo neugierig, und Nabiki grapschte sich gierig die Karte.  
  
+ Na, sie kann's doch nicht lassen + dachte ich enttäuscht über Nabikis leeres Versprechen.  
  
Sekunden später, nachdem Nabiki die Karte genauer untersucht hatte, rief sie plötzlich laut:  
  
"Es liegt hier in der Nähe... Im Wald! Ja, im Wald liegt es, sicher!"  
  
"Bist du dir dabei auch ganz sicher?" fragte eine sanfte Stimme hinter mir. Es war Kasumi, die mit dem Verarzten von Shampoos Hand fertig war.  
  
"Hundertprozentig! Es muss im Wald liegen! Seht mal, hier ist das Hotel, und hier der Strand, wo wir jetzt sind, ne? Also müssen wir in den Wald!" entgegnete sie entschlossen der misstrauischen Frage ihrer älteren Schwester.  
  
"Das ist ja großartig!" riefen beide Väter wie im Chor und lagen sich wieder weinend in die Arme.  
  
"Brilliante Theorie, Nabiki." sagte Mutter, die sich mit einer beruhigten Shampoo nun auch unserer Gruppe anschloss. Ich wollte sofort nach dem Schatz suchen gehen, doch ein Detail fiel mir noch rechtzeitig ein.  
  
"Wartet mal eine Minute, Leute!" rief ich und lief Richtung Hotel.  
  
Dort angekommen rannte ich in mein Zimmer und zog eine Badehose an, schüttete ein Kessel warmes Wasser über mich und lief wieder ins Freie hinaus. Am Strand angekommen staunten die anderen nicht schlecht, als ich als Mann zurückkam. Doch die meisten verstanden es sofort.  
  
"Worauf warten wir noch?" fragte ich abenteuerlustig. "Los, gehen wir den Schatz suchen!"  
  
Ich ging voran, Ukyo und Akane hinterher.  
  
"Ran-chan wird uns zum Schatz führen!" rief Ukyo fröhlich.  
  
"Hmmm... ich weiß nicht so recht..." sagte Akane pessimistisch.  
  
"He! Ich bin doch nicht P-Ch... ääähh Ryoga!" protestierte ich.  
  
"Airen! Auf Shampoo warten! AIREN!" schrie Shampoo. Ihre verletzte Hand war in einem Riesenverband eingewickelt, der bereits voll mit Blut getränkt war.  
  
"Geht doch schon mal vor, Kinder. Eure Väter werden sich noch ein bisschen Eiskrem genehmigen, was meinst du, Saotome?" fragte Soun übers ganze Gesicht grinsend.  
  
"Wie Recht du doch hast, Tendo! Ranma, sei brav mit den Mädchen. Viel spaß noch, Kinder!" rief Vater ebenfalls grinsend, und beide gingen dann zum Hotel zurück.  
  
+ Verfressener alter Mann + dachte ich entsetzt über meinen Vater und ging weiter.  
  
"Komm mit Kasumi!" rief Nabiki ihrer großen Schwester zu.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht... Ist es sicher?" fragte Kasumi zweifelnd.  
  
"Entspann dich. Keine Angst, es wird Spaß machen, ganz sicher!" entgegnete Nabiki grinsend. Das beruhigte Kasumi ein wenig und beide gingen dann hinter uns her.  
  
"Die Kinder werden bestimmt lange weg sein... und werden bestimmt sehr hungrig sein nach ihrer Schatzjagd... Naja. Dann werde ich mal was zu essen für heute Abend besorgen, wenn sie zurückkommen..." sagte Mutter zu sich selbst, und ging dann auch ins Hotel zurück. Nun war keiner der Tendos oder der Saotomes mehr am Strand.  
  
Nach einem langen Marsch kamen wir endlich an, und ohne Rast gingen alle in das dunkle Wald hinein. Während wir immer tiefer in den Wald gingen, schaute ich mir die Karte genauer an.  
  
+ Hier müssten wir sein... oder dort? Und was ist das...? + fragte ich mich. Auf der Karte stand in ganz kleinen Buchstaben geschrieben: 'Zwei Herzen werden sich zusammenfinden...'  
  
+ Ein Rätsel? ...merkwürdig. Zwei Herzen? Was das wohl zu bedeuten hat? + grübelte ich weiter und lief einfach geradeaus ins Unbekannte.  
  
========================  
  
Fortsetzung folgt  
  
========================  
moskito *bzzz* 


	3. Der Wald

Ranma und Kasumi - Teil 2  
  
von moskito  
  
=====  
  
TEIL 2 --- Der Wald  
  
=====  
  
+ Hier müssten wir sein... oder dort? Und was ist das...? + fragte ich mich. Auf der Karte stand in ganz kleinen Buchstaben geschrieben: 'Zwei Herzen werden sich zusammenfinden...'  
  
+ Ein Rätsel? ...merkwürdig. Zwei Herzen? Was das wohl zu bedeuten hat? + grübelte ich weiter und lief einfach geradeaus ins Unbekannte.  
  
An einer schmalen Lichtung angekommen riefen plötzlich die Mädchen hinter mir:  
  
"Ranma! Machen wir eine Pause, ja?"  
  
"Meine armen Beine!" stöhnte Nabiki und setzte sich auf einen Felsen. Alle anderen außer Kasumi, die das anscheinend auch nicht gewohnt war, atmeten zwar schnell, keuchten aber nicht wie die beiden Tendo-Schwestern.  
  
Also machte wir eine Pause.  
  
"Kasumi, was ist los?" fragte Akane ihre große Schwester.  
  
"Es ist nichts... Akane. Dieser Ort... jagt mir Angst ein. Ich kriege eine Gänsehaut... brr." entgegnete Kasumi ausnahmsweise nicht lächelnd.  
  
"Keine Angst, Schwesterherz. Ich bin doch da, du brauchst gar keine Angst zu haben!" beruhigte Akane sie. Dabei schaute sie mich an und streckte mir grimassenschneidend die Zunge raus.  
  
Ich tat so als würde sie nicht existieren und widmete mich ganz der Schatzkarte.  
  
"Also hier ungefähr müssten wir sein... wenn wir nach Norden gehen würden... dann wären wir am Ziel... würd' ich mal sagen..." sagte ich mit leiser Stimme und grübelte und grübelte.  
  
+ Wo ist denn der Norden? + fragte ich mich. Doch ich wurde blitzschnell aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als Ukyo mich an der Hand nahm und mich in irgendeiner Richtung hinter sich her zog  
  
"Gehen wir also nach Norden, Ran-chan!" rief Ukyo fröhlich. Doch mit Shampoo hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Wütend stellte sie sich in Ukyos Weg und rief erbost:  
  
"Nicht so schnell, Spachtel-Mädchen! Airen mit Shampoo nach Norden gehen!"  
  
"Ach ja?" provozierte Ukyo Shampoo, und ich konnte gerade noch entweichen, als beide anfingen, zu kämpfen. Erleichtert lief ich zurück zu den anderen, die den Kampf interessiert verfolgten. Alle, außer Akane.  
  
"Muss das sein? Gerade jetzt?" fragte sie gelangweilt.  
  
"Ran-chan geht mit MIR!" schrie Ukyo.  
  
"NEIN! Airen mit MIR gehen!" schrie Shampoo.  
  
"Also mich fragt ja sowieso keiner, aber dieser Kampf ist sinnlos." bemerkte Nabiki, und Kasumi stimmte ihrer Schwester zu.  
  
"Nabiki hat Recht. Ranma, tu etwas bevor sie sich ernsthaft verletzen!" sagte sie besorgt.  
  
Kasumi überzeugte mich mit ihrer sanften Stimme. Ich wollte dann eingreifen, doch das war nicht nötig, denn beide Ukyo und Shampoo stockten plötzlich. Ein Geräusch kam auf uns von hinten zu, und es klang wie...  
  
"Habt ihr was gehört?" fragte ich hastig um mich herum drehend.  
  
"Ja! Ich weiß nicht, aber es klingt wie..."  
  
"VÖGEL!" schrie Akane, und auf einmal kamen Tausende von Vögel auf uns zugeflogen!!!  
  
"Alle in den Wald laufen! SCHNELL!" schrie ich panisch. Ich wusste nicht, wessen Hand ich gerade in die Hand nahm, doch ich rannte und rannte immer tiefer in den Wald, bis ich plötzlich von einer Stimme gestoppt wurde.  
  
"Ranma! Warte!" rief Kasumi außer Atem.  
  
"Ka-Kasumi?" fragte ich zögernd und drehte mich langsam um, um zu sehen, ob sie es wirklich war. Tatsächlich, sie war es. ich bemerkte ebenfalls, dass wir sehr weit gelaufen waren, die Vögel konnte ich nicht mehr in der Ferne sehen.  
  
"G-Geht's dir gut Kasumi? I-Ich wusste nicht, dass ich dich anhielt, tut mir Leid." entschuldigte ich mich bei ihr.  
  
"Es geht schon in Ordnung, Ranma." entgegnete Kasumi mit ihrem süßen Lächeln und errötete ein wenig. "Ich frage mich, wo alle hingelaufen sind." fügte sie hinzu.  
  
"Ich weiß das leider auch nicht, Kasumi." sagte ich.  
  
Ich blickte abermals um mich herum.  
  
"Naja. Ich habe aber noch die Karte, und da wir schon hier sind, könnten wir den Schatz in der Zwischenzeit ja suchen gehen!" bemerkte ich, doch Kasumi blickte mich nur komisch an. Sie war bestimmt enttäuscht gewesen, dass ich so wenig Mitgefühl für die anderen hatte, doch sie müsste doch wissen, wie egal meine anderen Verlobten für mich waren. Kasumi versuchte aber, ein starkes Gesicht zu machen, doch ihre übertriebene Besorgtheit nahm wieder die Überhand.  
  
"Ich... Ich weiß nicht so recht..." zögerte sie.  
  
+ Ranma, du IDIOT! + hörte ich mein Gewissen in mir schreien. + Tu doch was! Du kannst Kasumi doch nicht allein lassen! Zeig ihr, dass du ein Mann bist! +  
  
Nach langem Nachdenken bot ich Kasumi meine Hand an, und sagte in leiser Stimme:  
  
"Komm, Kasumi. Ich werde auf dich aufpassen, ja?"  
  
Kasumi starrte entgeistert meine Hand an, dann schaute sie mich an. Diesmal konnte sie mir voll und ganz vertrauen.  
  
"In... in Ordnung." sagte sie und nahm vorsichtig meine Hand.  
  
+ Sie hat so zarte Hände + dachte ich verträumt und schaute Kasumi in die Augen. Sie lächelte erleichtert, ihr wurde klar, dass sie bei mir in guten Händen wäre. Langsam schritten wir weiter.  
  
An dem Tag gingen wir kilometerweit den Wald auf und ab, immer auf die Karte schauend, bis wir dann merkten, dass...  
  
"Wir haben uns verirrt." stellte Kasumi leise fest. Genau, wir hatten uns verirrt, und zwar total. Ehrlich gesagt waren wir ständig im Kreis gelaufen, und es schien fast so, als gäbe es kein Ausweg mehr. Die Sonne ging langsam aber sicher unter und setzte ihre letzten rötlichen Strahlen auf den Wald herab.  
  
+ Akane und die anderen werden bestimmt schon aus diesem riesigen Wald schon herausgefunden haben + dachte ich. + Hoffentlich werden sie nach uns suchen. Doch jetzt habe ich andere Sorgen... +  
  
"Ich denke wir sollte nach einem Platz zum übernachten Ausschau halten, was meinst du, Kasumi?" fragte ich wild umherschauend.  
  
"Diese Höhle sieht leer aus, Ranma." sagte Kasumi und zeigte mit dem Finger auf eine gut versteckte Höhle. Tatsächlich war das eine Höhle! Kasumi hatte wirklich sehr gute Suchaugen.  
  
Nachdem wir uns dann etwas Brennholz für ein Lagerfeuer besorgt hatten, machten wir es uns gemütlich in der Höhle. Als die Nacht dann herrschte, saßen ich und Kasumi um das lodernde Lagerfeuer und aßen ein paar Kleinigkeiten, die Kasumi die ganze Zeit in ihrem kleinen Rucksack trug.  
  
"Ist zwar praktisch, Kasumi..." fing ich mit vollem Munde an.  
  
+ Wie höflich du doch bist, Idiot + dachte ich über mich, fuhr aber unbeirrt weiter:  
  
"...dass du *mampf* etwas zu Essen zum Notfall mitgenommen hast!"  
  
Kasumi lächelte kurz und aß auch ein wenig. Dann sagte sie:  
  
"Naja, es schadet nie, etwas mehr mitzubringen!" und daraufhin mussten wir beide lachen.  
  
Unser Gespräch dehnte sich bis spät in die Nacht hinaus, und wir redeten über alles - Schule, Witze, Familie, usw. -, doch plötzlich brachte Kasumi unerwartet eine Frage auf, die mein Leben in den nächsten Minuten ganz auf den Kopf stellen würde.  
  
"Ranma, was hältst du von älteren Frauen?" fragte Kasumi scheu. Bei dieser Frage konnte ich mir noch nichts schlimmes denken, und antwortete lässig:  
  
"Ziemlich viel. Warum?"  
  
"Ranma, wie findest du mich?" fragte sie uns schaute auf den Boden. Ich schluckte.  
  
"D-Dich?" zögerte ich, doch plötzlich wurde ich von meinem anderen Ich kontrolliert und redete wie wild drauf los:  
  
"Du... du bist einfach großartig! Du kannst gut kochen, erledigst die Hausarbeiten, du bist sanft, süß, freundlich... Kurz gesagt, du bist der Traum eines jeden Mannes von einer perfekten Frau!"  
  
Ich hätte stundenlang so weiterreden können, ich hatte überhaupt keine Kontrolle mehr über meinen Körper, doch plötzlich wurde ich von ihrer zarten Stimme unterbrochen.  
  
"...Ranma." Ich verstummte sofort.  
  
"Vor 3 Jahren, als du zu uns kamst, hatten sich all unsere Leben mit einem Schlag verändert. Deine Verlobung mit Akane, die anderen Verlobten, all deine Kämpfe, deine Rettungsaktionen, für uns und für andere... alles in allem bist du der Traum einer jeden Frau von einem edlen Ritter in schimmernder Rüstung." sagte sie leise. Meine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt, ich war sprachlos. Ich schaute Kasumi fassungslos an, und bemerkte, wie sie näher zu mich kam...  
  
+ Mein lieber Junge... + dachte ich.  
  
Kasumi sprach weiter: "Als du und Akane miteinander verlobt wurden, war ich mit meinen Gefühlen noch nicht im klaren... Erinnerst du dich noch, als ich von dem Dämon kontrolliert wurde? Du hattest dein Leben riskiert, nur um mich zu retten. (Anm. d. Aut.: In Band 29 war's nicht so schlimm, aber in einer OVA wurde es krass ^_^) Ich war dir sehr dankbar, und von da an begann ich, mich mehr für dich zu interessieren. Doch... du und Akane seid euch mit der Zeit auch immer näher gekommen, also dachte ich, es wäre besser, mich von euren Angelegenheiten fernzuhalten, denn ich wollte nicht, dass meine kleine Schwester oder einer von uns beiden, Ranma, verletzt würde."  
  
Ein paar Tränen rannen ihr aus den Augen, und kullerten ihre erröteten Wangen herunter. Dieser Anblick schockierte mich. Noch nie hatte ich Kasumi in dieser Verfassung gesehen.  
  
"Ka-Kasumi... Ich...Ich..." stotterte ich. Was um Gottes Willen sollte ich darauf erwidern?  
  
"Ranma... merkst du es nicht? ...ICH...ICH LIEBE DICH!" gab sie schluchzend zu.  
  
Diese drei Wörter ließen mich erstarren. DAS hätte ich nie im Leben erwartet, jedenfalls nicht von Kasumi! Noch nie war sie so direkt gewesen!  
  
+ Doch ist das ihr ernst? + dachte ich, und Kasumi fing an zu weinen. + Verdammt, jetzt weint sie auch noch wegen mir! Ich... Ich muss sie beruhigen... aber wie? +  
  
"Kasumi... beherrsche deine Gefühle!" sagte ich leise, doch Kasumi verzweifelte.  
  
"Ich kann das nicht! Ranma... ich liebe dich mehr als alles auf dieser verdammten Welt!"  
  
Das war das erste Mal, das ich Kasumi fluchen hörte, und ich erschrak. + Sie meint es also wirklich ernst! + dachte ich.  
  
"Weißt du wie schlimm es für ein Mädchen ist, ihre Gefühle Jahrelang zu unterdrücken, und die ganze Zeit mit anzusehen, dass ihre Liebe mit jemanden anderen zusammen ist? Ich weinte jeden Abend, Ranma, ICH WEINTE JEDE EINZELNE VERDAMMTE NACHT, nur um es zu vergessen. Doch mit jedem anbrechenden Tag kamen die Qualen wieder aber ich ließ nichts anmerken! Und das musste ich ZWEI JAHRE lang durchmachen! Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie schmerzhaft es für mich gewesen ist..." beendete sie schluchzend. Sie war sichtlich am Ende ihrer Kräfte.  
  
Ich war baff. + Ich wusste nicht, dass das Kasumi in solchem Ausmaße verletzte... ich IDIOT! Hätte ich es eher gemerkt, hätte sie auch nicht so viele Qualen erleiden müssen...+ dachte ich und fing an, mir Vorwürfe zu machen.  
  
"Kasumi..." flüsterte ich und versuchte ihre Schulter zu berühren, doch sie zog sich mit einem Ruck zurück.  
  
"Fass mich nicht an!" schrie sie auf den Boden schauend. Das war auch das erste Mal, dass ich Kasumi schreien hörte.  
  
+ Kasumi... auch wenn du mich jetzt nicht hier willst... will ich aber hier sein... hier... mir dir! + dachte ich fasste sie sanft an der Schulter, damit ich sie umarmen konnte.  
  
"Ranma... lass mich los... bitte...!" flehte sie mich an, doch wehrte sich nicht gegen meine Umarmung. Die ganze Zeit hatte sie ihre Augen zugekniffen, damit ich sie nicht ansehen konnte. Dabei liebte ich ihre warmen, gutmütigen, braune Augen...  
  
Meine Schuldgefühle plagten mich immer mehr. + Sie braucht dich jetzt, Ranma! Sei ein Mann! Tu endlich, was du tun musst! + schallte Mutters Stimme in meinem Kopf, und dann tat ich das einzige, was Kasumis Schmerzen noch lindern konnte. Ich küsste sie sachte auf den Mund.  
  
Kasumi riss ihre tränenerfüllten Augen auf und sträubte sich zuerst, ließ es aber schnell sein. Ich konnte die Freude in ihren Augen erkennen, und Kasumi nahm mich in ihre Arme. Kurz darauf lag ich auf ihr, immer noch küssend, und Kasumis Freudentränen fanden keinen Halt mehr, sie liefen und liefen... und Kasumi drückte mich immer fester an sich. Nach einem schier unendlichen Kuss löste ich mich von meinem ersten ehrlichen Kuss und gab verträumt zu:  
  
"Kasumi... Ich liebe dich auch."  
  
"Oh, Ranma..." erwiderte sie schluchzend und küsste mich wieder. Und wir küssten uns in die Macht hinein, immer nicht loslassen wollend...  
  
Tageinbruch... Die Vögel zwitscherten, die Sonne begrüßte die Erde mit ihren wärmenden Strahlen, und ich wachte gähnend auf. Schläfrig rieb ich mir die Müdigkeit von den Augen und schaute zu Kasumi über. Sie lag immer noch schlafend neben mir, hatte sich eng an mich rangeschmiegt, und hatte ein Lächeln im Gesicht. Ich sah mir dieses Lächeln lange Zeit an und versank in Gedanken.  
  
+ Mutter + dachte ich + Ich hoffe dass das dich zufrieden stellen wird. +  
  
"Uhmmm..." gähnte Kasumi und schlug ihre Augen auf. Sie bemerkte, dass ich sie gerade anstarrte und errötete ein wenig.  
  
"Guten Morgen, Kasumi." flüsterte ich und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, wobei sie noch mehr errötete.  
  
"Guten Morgen, Ranma." erwiderte sie.  
  
"Ich hatte einen schönen Traum, weißt du?" fragte ich.  
  
"Du auch?" fragte sie, und daraufhin mussten wir ein wenig kichern. Ich knuddelte sie noch ein bisschen bevor ich dann aufstand. Ich streckte mich und schaute auf das Horizont.  
  
+ Was für ein schöner Tag + dachte ich.  
  
"Ranma... ich denke wir müssten gleich aufbrechen... Akane und die anderen werden bestimmt schon nach uns suchen." teilte Kasumi mir mit ihrer engelhaften Stimme.  
  
"Ja, du hast Recht." erwiderte ich und schaute Kasumi an. Sie sah besorgt aus.  
  
"Was ist los, Kasumi? Ist etwas schlimmes passiert?" fragte ich besorgt.  
  
"Ach... es ist nichts, Ranma... Was wird mit Akane...?" antwortete ich, und das ließ mich zusammenzucken.  
  
+ Ups... Sie hat Recht. Was wird aus Akane werden, wenn sie herausfindet, dass ich mit Kasumi... und was werden meine anderen Verlobten dazu sagen? Aarrgh, ich darf mich jetzt nicht unterkriegen lassen! Ich darf Kasumi jetzt nicht die gute Laune verderben! +  
  
"Keine Angst, wird schon schief gehen!" sagte ich spaßend, und Kasumi atmete erleichtert auf.  
  
"Oh, Kasumi!" fügte ich hastig hinzu. Sie drehte sich um uns schaute mich fragend an.  
  
"Ja, Ranma?"  
  
"Ich liebe dich." sagte ich und gab ihr ein versicherndes Lächeln, und Kasumi lächelte auch.  
  
Wir gingen wieder durch diesen Wald-Labyrinth und nach ungefähr einer Stunde sahen wir Akane und die anderen, die nach uns suchten. Alle meine Verlobten (außer Akane, natürlich) warfen sich mir um den Hals, und ich bekam fast keine Luft mehr. Kasumi und ich konnten uns glücklich schätzen, dass keiner uns fragte, was wir diese Nacht taten... Wahrscheinlich dachten sie alle, dass ich nichts für Kasumi empfinden würde und sie somit in Ruhe gelassen hatte...  
  
+ Tja, falsch geraten, Leute. + dachte ich in mich hinein schmunzelnd.  
  
Schlussendlich hatten wir den Schatz leider nicht gefunden, was die meisten (Nabiki am meisten) bedrückte. Ich jedoch war überglücklich; Ich hatte aber den größten "Schatz" der Welt gefunden, und Kasumi ging es genauso.  
  
Als wir mit dem Bus nach Nerima zurückkehrten, schaute ich rüber zu Kasumi, die mir gegenüber saß. Sie schaute gerade mit einem ernsten Blick aus dem Fenster, dann sah sie mich an und lächelte mich kurz verliebt an. Sie wusste, dass ich einen Ausweg finden würde. Ja... genau... aber wie?  
  
=====  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
=====  
moskito *bzzz* 


	4. Die Abschlussprüfung

Ranma und Kasumi - Teil 3  
  
von moskito  
========================  
  
TEIL 3 - Die Abschlussprüfung  
  
========================  
  
Tote Laubblätter fielen auf die einsamen Straßen von Nerima... in ein paar Tagen würde es wieder Winter sein... und dann wäre wieder ein kurzes Jahr voller Überraschungen vorüber... und Ende März müsste ich dann meine Abschlussprüfung schreiben... alles schien so einfach, doch ich kapierte diese verdammte Mathematik nicht!  
  
"Das Resultat sollte 4563 lauten, nicht 4560!" mahnte Kasumi verständnisvoll und verbesserte meine Fehler mit einem Rotstift. Entsetzt blickte ich von meinem Fenster auf das beschriebene Blatt, das mit ein paar Rotstriche geschmückt wurde.  
  
"Das ist aber nur eine Drei!" protestierte ich.  
  
"Kann sein, doch wegen dieser Drei kannst du durchfallen, denn es ist immer noch falsch, Ranma! Versuch es noch mal, und diesmal versuche die Formel anzuwenden, die ich dir gestern beigebracht habe."  
  
"Mach' ich, Kasumi-sensei!" rief ich. (Anm.d.Aut.: sensei (jap.)=Lehrer(in), Meister(in))  
  
Ich zerbrach mir erneut den Kopf über die Rechnung. Ich wusste einfach nicht, wie man sie lösen sollte. Mitten in meinen Gedanken kam ein weiterer Gedanke auf.  
  
+ Oh man... Kasumi hat mir schon zwei Wochen lang beim Lernen geholfen, sie gibt sich solche Mühe, mich für die Abschlussprüfung zu unterstützen... und ich Idiot versteh' diese Sachen nicht... ist doch so kompliziert das alles... aber ich will es unbedingt bis zur Uni schaffen... Verdammt... Kasumi... steh mir bei! ...warte mal! +  
  
"Yeah! Ich hab's! Diesmal habe ich die richtige Antwort, da bin ich mir 100% sicher!" rief ich. Kasumi kontrollierte misstrauisch mein Resultat, und lächelte kurz darauf zufrieden.  
  
"Tatsächlich! Gut gemacht, Ranma!" bestätigte sie und ich gab ihr fröhlich einen langen Kuss. Verträumt saßen wir da und küssten uns liebevoll. Dann löste sie sich plötzlich von meinen Lippen und schaute kurz auf ihre Armbanduhr.  
  
"Meine Güte! Paps kommt gleich!" teilte sie mir mit. "Ich würde sagen, für heute haben wir genug gelernt. Es wäre jetzt besser, wenn ich was zu Abendessen kochen würde." sagte sie.  
  
"Ich werde dir dabei helfen!" sagte ich hilfsbereit, doch Kasumi dankte ab.  
  
"Danke, Ranma, das ist zwar sehr lieb von dir, aber ich schaff das schon alleine. Geh du lieber ein Bad nehmen, ja?"  
  
"Wie du meinst, Kasi-chan... flüsterte ich und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, den sie mit einem Kichern erwiderte. Dann ging sie aus meinem Zimmer und ging runter in die Küche.  
  
Kasumi redete immer offener mit mir, sie war nicht mehr dieses scheue Mädchen aus der Vergangenheit. Doch ihr Lächeln und ihre Gutmütigkeit waren immer noch geblieben. Das gefiel mir unheimlich. Sie war immer noch das beste Mädchen, das ich kannte (und das ich hatte ^_^). Aber da gab es ein Problem... und meine Gedanken drehten sich momentan nur um dieses Thema...  
  
+ Jeden Abend treffen wir uns geheim und verbringen die ganze Nacht zusammen, Kasi und ich... aber wenn Akane oder jemand anders das erfährt... könnte das meine Verlobung mit Kasumi gehörig gefährden... so kann es also nicht weitergehen... Ich muss einen Weg finden, wie ich es meinen Verlobten schonend beibringen soll... Ukyo, Shampoo und Akane... ja, besonders auf Akane muss ich Acht nehmen... +  
  
Es wäre eine relativ einfache Aufgabe, jemandem wie Ukyo oder Shampoo mitzuteilen, dass wir nur Freunde bleiben würden, aber Akane... sie war wie eine Familie für mich... aber Kasumi war es auch... und zwar viel mehr als Akane! Ich wollte einfach nicht, dass es zwischen Akane und Kasi Konflikte geben würden... Kasumi hatte auch schon ein paar Gedanken darüber verschwendet, und kam zu dem Entschluss, uns dreien noch ein wenig Zeit zu lassen...  
  
+ Genau... Doch wie lange? + dachte ich, als ich am Eingang eine Tür rumsen hörte. Herr Tendo, Nabiki und Akane waren vom Badehaus zurückgekehrt (nein unser Bad war nicht defekt, sie waren nur zum Spaß hingegangen), und ich hörte Akane fluchen und schreien.  
  
"DU VERDAMMTER SEX BESESSENER LÜSTLING! LASS MEINEN BADEANZUG LOS! RRRRRAAAAH!"  
  
Reflexartig schaute ich aus dem Fenster und bemerkte Happosai, der mit Überschallgeschwindigkeit dem Orbit zuflog. Ich seufzte. Damals hätte ich noch über Akane gelacht, doch jetzt... ging das nicht mehr.  
  
Sieben Uhr, Abendessen wurde serviert. Mutter und mein (idiotischer) Panda- Vater kamen gerade noch Rechtzeitig zum Essen. Anscheinend waren sie den ganzen Tag in Tokio unterwegs und in ein religiöses Tempel zum Beten gegangen. Herr Tendo legte dann, als alle Mitglieder beider Familien anwesend waren, seine Zeitung nieder und wechselte kurz ein paar Worte mit Paps. Dann warteten alle gebannt auf das (wie immer) köstlich riechende Essen, das Kasumi gekocht hatte. Kasumi tauchte dann auf und servierte jeden fröhlich lächelnd, mir gab sie eine größere Portion Reis, was aber keiner bemerkt hatte. Dann ging sie in die Küche, um ihre Schürze abzusetzen. Als sie zurückkam...  
  
"Hä?" fragte Kasumi erstaunt. Eine Schüssel voller Reis lag vor ihr auf dem Tisch. Dann begriff sie. Fragend sah sie mich an, und ich blickte grinsend zurück. Ich hatte nämlich ganz unauffällig die Kastanien-aus-dem-Feuer- holen-Technik angewendet um ihre Schüssel mit Reis zu füllen.  
  
"Danke." sagte Kasumi und setzte sich auf ihr Platz hin. Alle anderen sahen sie fragend an. Mit wem sie wohl gesprochen habe, fragten sie sich bestimmt.  
  
"Ach, übrigens, Ranma! Im Tempel habe ich für dich gebetet, und habe dir Glück gewünscht. Hoffentlich wird das dich bei deinem Studium nützlich sein, und auch für das eine da... du weißt schon, was ich meine, Ranma." berichtete Mutter, und ich nickte.  
  
"Danke, Mutter." sagte ich und widmete mich wieder meinem Essen zu. Ich wusste nur zu gut, was sie meinte, nämlich unsere Wette. Auch wenn das Problem von der Welt geschaffen schien, war es mir immer noch unangenehm.  
  
"Da wir gerade von Studium sprechen. Ranma, mein Sohn. In welcher Universität möchtest du es denn gerne fortsetzen?" fragte mich Paps. Ich ließ mich nicht beim Essen unterbrechen und antwortete mit vollem Mund:  
  
"Keine *mampf* Ahnung, Paps. Habe noch keine gefunden *mampf*, die mir gefällt. Ich hoffe, ich finde eine Uni *mampf* mit einem Kampfklub in der Nähe"  
  
"Kampfklub? Du meinst wohl Kampfschule. Nicht viele Universitäten hier in Nerima haben solche Schulen in ihrer Gegend." bemerkte Akane, und Nabiki stimmte ihrer Schwester kopfnickend zu.  
  
"Schlimmstenfalls müsstest du in den Stadtkern gehen, um solch eine Uni zu finden."  
  
"Das macht nix. Ich bin es ja gewohnt, umherzureisen." entgegnete ich schnippisch.  
  
"Wenn du aber wissen willst, welche Universitäten solche Schulen unterstützen, könnte ich dir gerne bei der Suche helfen, Ranma." sagte Kasumi.  
  
"Danke Kas...umi!" erwiderte ich. Am liebsten hätte ich 'Kasi-chan' gesagt, aber nicht vor den anderen... plötzlich stand Akane auf. Hatte sie was gemerkt?  
  
"Das Essen hat mir sehr gut geschmeckt, Kasi-chan! Ich geh' jetzt mal ein bisschen in den Dojo um zu trainieren. Ranma, kommst du mit?" fragte Akane. Mir fiel ein Stein vom Herzen.  
  
+ Uff, sie hat es Gott sei Dank nicht gemerkt... Doch warum will sie plötzlich mit mir trainieren gehen? + zerbrach ich mir den Kopf.  
  
"Ääh, ich komm' später, ja? Bin noch nicht fertig mit dem Essen." gab ich mich zu verstehen. Akane nickte verständnisvoll und ging raus. Das war wie ein Zeichen für unsere beiden Väter. Sie setzten sich rasch neben mich.  
  
"Ok, jetzt! Ranma! Wann hast du vor, Akane zu heiraten? Vor oder nach deiner Abschlussprüfung?" fragte mich Herr Tendo neugierig. Erschrocken zuckte ich zusammen, ich brachte nur ein mickriges "Aäääääh..." heraus.  
  
"Wie? Ranma, du wirst mir jetzt doch nicht erzählen, dass du das noch nicht entschieden hast?" fragte Paps leise mit einem drohenden Ton.  
  
+ Scheiße, nicht jetzt! + dachte ich verzweifelt und schaute meine Mutter an. In ihren Händen konnte ich ihre Katana erkennen. Das entmutigte mich noch mehr. Ich fand einfach keine Worte mehr! Dann schaute ich Kasumi an, sie saß stirnrunzelnd da und schaute mir gebannt zu. + Ich darf sie nicht enttäuschen, nein! + redete ich mir ein und gewann neue Hoffnung.  
  
"Ääh, könnten wir später noch einmal darüber reden? Ich bin mitten in meinen Vorbereitungen für die Abschlussprüfung, ich hab jetzt keine Lust, mich von solchen Zeitverschwend... ääh Sachen ablenken zu lassen." sagte ich abweisend.  
  
"Wie du willst, Ranma. ich hoffe aber, dass es in Kürze geschehen wird." seufzte Soun.  
  
"Tendo!" rief Paps. "Dieser Sohnemann hält immer sein Wort. Ranma wird ohne Zweifel Akane heiraten."  
  
"Ja! Du hast Recht, Saotome! Lust auf eine Partie Go?" fragte Soun wieder grinsend.  
  
"Immer, Tendo! BUHAHAHA!" erwiderte Paps lachend und alsbald saßen beide wieder auf der Veranda und spielten fröhlich wieder Go, unter dem trüben Licht einer Lampe, die über ihnen hing.  
  
+Paps, Herr Tendo. Bitte vergebt mir. + dachte ich stirnrunzelnd. + Ich will Akane jetzt nicht mehr heiraten. Letztes Jahr hätte ich es fast geschafft, in der Zwischenzeit hätte ich es auch noch tun können, aber jetzt... liebe ich eine andere Frau... Kasumi... +  
  
Nach dem Mahl räumte Kasumi den Tisch ab, und ich half ihr dabei. In der Küche schaute ich sie an, und man sah ihr an, dass sie leicht traurig und entsetzt über die Leichtigkeit war, mit der unsere Väter umgingen. Ich nahm sie in meine Arme, und sofort wurde mir wieder warm ums Herz.  
  
"Kasi-chan... Unsere Eltern wissen nicht, was sie sagen. Ich werde dich nie im Leben verlassen, glaub mir." flüsterte ich. Kasumi drückte mich fest an sich.  
  
"Ich weiß... Ich mache mir eher Sorgen um dich... auf dir lastet ein enormer Druck, und in ein paar Monate musst du deine Abschlussprüfung antreten." erwiderte sie leise.  
  
"Keine Angst, Kasumi." sagte ich in einem beruhigenden Ton und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Ich werde es schaffen. Immer."  
  
+ Ich hoffe es. +  
  
Grübelnd begab ich mich zur Trainingshalle.  
  
+ Was wäre, wenn ich jetzt jedem erzählen würde, dass ich Kasumi liebe? Wahrscheinlich würde Akane mich als Erste zusammenschlagen, gefolgt von Ukyo und Shampoo. Herr Tendo und Paps würden mich mit einem Fußtritt aus dem Haus fortschicken, weil ich dann meine Verlobung mit Akane gelöst habe. Mutter würde mich bis ans Ende der Welt mit ihrer Katana jagen, und ich wäre dann ganz alleine auf der Welt! Und Kasumi... man würde sie zwingen, sich mit diesem Dr. Tofu zu verloben, und dann würden beide an einem sehr sehr weiten Ort leben, und ich könnte sie dann nie wiedersehen und... RANMA! + Ich schlug mir eine ins Gesicht. + Beruhige dich mal! Deine Phantasie geht mit dir durch, mein lieber Junge! Ruhig Blut, ja? Dann wird alles wieder gut werden, wirst du noch sehen! + redete ich mir ein und öffnete die Tür des Dojos.  
  
"Hm? Ach, du bist es, Ranma." sagte Akane und trainierte weiter.  
  
"Ja." entgegnete ich ihr und schaute sie genauer an. Sie sah besorgt aus.  
  
"Was ist los, Akane? Warum siehst du denn so bedrückt aus?" fragte ich, und wich allen Schlägen und Tritten Akanes lässig aus.  
  
"Ich habe alles mitbekommen. Unsere Väter wollen also, dass wir so schnell wie möglich heiraten, nicht wahr?" fragte sie, und ich nickte kurz. "Genau."  
  
Akane hielt inne.  
  
"Ich frage mich aber, ob wir dazu bereit sind." bemerkte sie kurz und errötete ein wenig. Ich hingegen schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Akane... vielleicht sollten wir jetzt keine großen Gedanken darüber verschwenden. Ich meine, wir sind immer noch sehr jung, und ich bin mir sicher, dass wir die Verantwortung als Mann und Frau noch nicht auf uns nehmen können, hab ich Recht?"  
  
Akane überlegte kurz.  
  
"Du hast Recht, ja. Nur wegen der Torheit unserer Väter sind wir verlobt. Zum totlachen, nicht wahr? fragte sie.  
  
"Naja... vielleicht ist es ja Schicksal, dass wir uns wegen dieser Torheit begegnet sind, nicht?" fragte ich zurück.  
  
"Ja! HAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
Wir lachten. Lange Zeit her, dass wir solchen Spaß miteinander hatten. Vielleicht hatte sie ja endlich begriffen, dass es Zeit für einen Wechsel war. In letzter Zeit versuchte Akane, weiblicher zu wirken als Nabiki und/oder Kasumi, nicht mehr so empfindlich auf Bemerkungen zu reagieren, und ihre Kochkünste weiterzuentwickeln (obwohl es immer noch scheußlich schmeckte), usw...  
  
+Doch Akane, vergib mir... Letztes Jahr hätte ich dir noch eine Chance geben können, aber jetzt... liebe ich nun mal Kasumi... + dachte ich nach. + Ich hoffe wir können immer noch Freunde bleiben... +  
  
Die Zeit verging wie im Fluge. Vier Monate nach dieser lockeren Unterhaltung mit Akane im Dojo war's schon her... und jetzt... Tag X ist gekommen.  
  
Kasumi, Akane und ich begaben uns zu der großen Tafel in der Mitte der Eingangshalle der Furinkan-Oberschule. Genau, heute entschied sich, ob ich zur Uni durfte oder nicht; die Noten der Abschlussprüfung standen dort auf der Tafel.  
  
Akane rannte hastig zu dieser Tafel, doch eine beachtliche Menge an Studenten hatte sich rund herum versammelt, um die jeweiligen Noten zu erfahren. Von weitem konnte man Schreie hören. Freudenschreie. Oder auch enttäuschte Seufzer oder lautes Weinen.  
  
+ Wie erbärmlich. + dachte ich, als ich diese Menge sah. + Doch vielleicht werde ich in ein paar Minuten auch so enden... +  
  
"Beeil dich, Ranma!" rief eine höchst aufgeregte Akane.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht so recht... Ich traue mich nicht..." sagte ich mit einer gewissen Wut in der Stimme. Ich ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten und wollte mich bereits dazu zwingen, zur Tafel zu gehen, als Kasumi, die freundlicherweise an diesem besonderen Tag mitgekommen war, mir eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.  
  
"Beruhige dich, Ranma." flüsterte sie. "Keine Angst, du wirst es schon schaffen. Ich werde die ganze Zeit bei dir sein." Ihre Hand suchte meine Hand und ergriff sie sanft.  
  
"Danke, Kasumi..." entgegnete ich ihre Tat und von dann an fürchtete ich nichts mehr. Mit Kasumi an meiner Seite war ich stark. Ich fühlte neue Hoffnung in mir reinströmen, und kniff ein letztes Mal meine Augen zu. Dann ging ich mit sicherem Schritt zur Tafel, Kasumi hinter mich her ziehend.  
  
Plötzlich aber ertönte ein Schrei, das meine Entschlossenheit dahinschwinden ließ. Es war Ukyo, die vor Wut schrie.  
  
"AAAAHH! Das kann nicht wahr sein... ich... ich bin durchgefallen? Nein, das glaube ich nicht... VERDAMMT!" Sie lief weinend aus dem Gebäude.  
  
"Was ist denn mit der los?" fragte Akane und schaute sich die Tafel genauer an. "Kuonji Ukyo... ungenügend, durchgefallen. Tze... Wie schlampig... He! Ich bin drunter! Mal schauen... Tendo Akane... zufriedenstellend, bestanden.... UUUUUAAAAAHHH!!!!! Kasumi-chan! Ich habe es geschafft! Ich habe BESTANDEN!" schrie sie überglücklich, und andere Durchgefallene schauten sie neidvoll an.  
  
"Das ist ja super, Akane! Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Ranma, was sind deine Resultate?" fragte Kasumi. Sie freute sich zwar für Akane, war aber nicht so begeistert, wie letztere es sich vorgestellt hatte, was sie stutzig machte. Noch mehr, als sie merkte, dass Kasumi meine Hand anhielt.  
  
Kasumi wandte sich mir zu. Ich stand mit dem Rücken zur Tafel. Sie runzelte die Stirn.  
  
"Ranma, ich weiß, du hast Angst, dass es negativ ausfallen wird. Es könnte aber auch positiv ausfallen, weißt du?" fragte sie. Keine Antwort meinerseits. Kasumi drückte meine Hand noch fester.  
  
"Meine Güte, was bist du ein Sturkopf!" rief sie. Dann beugte sie sich vor und flüsterte mir ins Ohr:  
  
"Sag mir deine Nummer. Ich werde für dich nachschauen, mein Feigling..." Sie lächelte, und dieses Lächeln gab mir den Rest. Leise flüsterte ich:  
  
"1436..."  
  
"Sicher?"  
  
"Ga-ganz s-sicher."  
  
Schweißtropfen bildeten sich auf meiner Stirn, meine Aufregung erreichte ihren Höhepunkt. Ich kniff meine Augen zusammen, und erwartete das Schlimmste.  
  
"Nummer 1436, Saotome Ranma... Meine Güte! Das kann nicht sein!" rief Kasumi mit einer Enttäuschten Stimme. Sie ließ meine Hand los.  
  
+ Ich wusste es... Ich bin doch durchgefallen... Ich will es aber mit meinen eigenen Augen sehen, verlieren tu ich doch sowieso nichts mehr... Aber weinen darf ich auf keinen Fall... Ich bin doch kein Schwächling...+ dachte ich, und mit Tränen in den Augen drehte ich mich um, und schaute enttäuscht auf die Tafel.  
  
"Eins... Vier... Drei... Sechs...! Saotome Ranma... Hä? WAS? "SEHR GUT, BESTANDEN" ICH HABE BESTANDEN? Aber, Kasumi..." sagte ich und drehte mich zu Kasumi, die mich fies anlächelte.  
  
"Och nööö, Kasumi... Du bist doch sooo fies! Ich habe doch bestanden!" rief ich und lief weinend in ihre Arme. Ich konnte mich nicht mehr beherrschen und ließ meinen Tränen freien Lauf. Kasumi umarmte mich feste, während ich mich an ihrer Brust die Augen ausheulte.  
  
+ ICH HAB'S GESCHAFFT! ICH HABE KASUMI NICHT ENTTÄUSCHT! + dachte ich, und Glücksgefühle breiteten sich in mir aus.  
  
"Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Ranma!" flüsterte sie mir ins Ohr.  
  
Schluchzend antwortete ich gedämpft durch den Stoff ihres Pullis: "Danke, Kasumi. Vielen, vielen, vielen, Dank! Ich... Ich liebe dich... aus ganzem Herzen!"  
  
"Nicht der Rede wert, das habe ich doch gern gemacht. Ich liebe dich auch, Ranma"  
  
Überglücklich beugte ich meinen Kopf nach vorne und gab Kasumi einen dicken Schmatzer auf den Mund, den sie begeistert erwiderte.  
  
Wir vergaßen alles und jeden um uns herum auf dieser Welt. Alles was für mich zählte, war mit Kasumi zusammen zu sein. Doch eine Person vergaß ich nicht. Diese Person stand nur entgeistert da und starrte uns fassungslos an.  
  
Akane.  
  
Sie sah Kasumi aus ganzem Herzen lächeln wie noch nie zuvor, mit der einzigen Person, die sie jemals geliebt hatte... mich.  
  
Die folgende Nacht war nicht mehr zu toppen. Das Festmahl, das Kasumi zu diesen speziellen Anlass gekocht hatte, war schlichtweg köstlich! Paps und Herr Tendo feierten und tranken 5 (!) Flaschen Sake, Mutter, die übrigens Alkohol hasste, feierte trotzdem mit ihnen, Nabiki, die auch schon zu tief ins Glas geschaut hatte und Kasumi, die so glücklich über diesen freudevollen Tag war, sangen zusammen ein paar Lieder, die mit einem vernichtenden Beifall unserer Eltern begrüßt wurden, und ich schaute belustigt dem Treiben zu. Aber ich konnte mich aber nicht so doll freuen, obwohl diese Feier für mich bestimmt war... und für Akane...  
  
+ Akane? Wo ist sie? + fragte ich mich.  
  
Ganz alleine saß sie da, im hintersten Eck des Wohnzimmers, und war wie weggetreten. Ihr Kopf hatte sie gegen die Wand gestützt, und starrte einfach nur geradeaus. Ihr Gesicht war so... ausdruckslos, so... traurig. Andauernd versuchte sie, sich ihre Tränen zu verkneifen, doch plötzlich, als sie bemerkte, dass ich sie besorgt anstarrte, stand sie auf und lief ohne ein Wort zu sagen aus dem Wohnzimmer in ihr Zimmer rauf. Ich wollte ihr hinterher laufen, doch eine Hand hielt mich zurück.  
  
"Ich denke, wir sollten sie jetzt mal in Ruhe lassen, sonst wird alles noch schlimmer." sagte Kasumi in einem Mitleidigenden Ton.  
  
"Ja, du hast Recht." entgegnete ich und setzte mich wieder auf meinem Platz. Geistig abwesend schaute ich der Karaoke-Show zu, die unsere Eltern soeben veranstaltet hatten.  
  
+ Was wird in Zukunft passieren? + fragte ich mich die ganze Zeit.  
  
Nach Mitternacht räumten Kasi-chan und ich das Wohnzimmer auf. Wir beide waren die einzigen Personen im Haus, die noch nüchtern geblieben waren (außer Akane, die die Festlichkeiten frühzeitig verlassen hatte). Wegen der albernen Karaoke-Show wurde dort solch ein Durcheinander angerichtet wie noch nie zuvor. Unsere betrunkenen Eltern hatten wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet. (Mutter hatte sich gegen ihre Prinzipien ein paar Gläser Sake genehmigt, und da sie All-Kohol nicht so gut verträgt, musste sie ihre Nüchternheit aufgeben)  
  
Nach einer halben Stunde Arbeit waren wir endlich fertig mit dem Aufräumen. Entgegen meinen Erwartungen hatte ich es aber noch vorhin geschafft, ein bisschen zu feiern, was Kasumi freute. Begeistert nahm ich sie auf meine Arme und trug sie die Treppen rauf. Mitten im Gang zu unseren Zimmern musste ich aber stehen bleiben.  
  
"Akane?" fragte ich. Sie stand vor meiner Tür, und so wie es schien, sah die Lage nicht gut aus.  
  
"Ist was los, Akane?" fragte Kasumi und bat mich, sie auf den Boden abzusetzen, was ich dann auch tat.  
  
"Du solltest schon lange im Bett sein." fügte sie besorgt hinzu.  
  
"DU hast mir NICHTS vorzuschreiben, 'Schwesterherz'!" rief Akane sarkastisch.  
  
Ich wusste es! Das, was ich am meisten fürchtete, wurde wie immer wieder Realität! Wie konnte es doch anders sein: Akane lehnte sich gegen ihre älteren Schwester auf!  
  
Schützend stellte ich mich vor Kasumi und sagte ruhig:  
  
"Kasumi! Du gehst in dein Zimmer! Ich werde mich darum kümmern!"  
  
"A-Aber Ranma..." Kasumi zögerte.  
  
"Bitte. Ich will nicht, dass du dabei verletzt wirst." sagte ich hinzu.  
  
"Ich... verstehe..." flüsterte sie renitent und ging hastig in ihr Zimmer. Noch einmal blickte sie durch den Türspalt zu mir rüber, bevor sie die Tür ganz schloss.  
  
"Akane!" rief ich und gewann ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit. "Komm mit in den Dojo!" rief ich und ging sofort die Treppen runter. Akane folgte mir ohne was zu sagen.  
  
Am Dojo angekommen öffnete ich dessen Tür und ging rein, es war ruhig und dunkel dort. Ich betätigte den Lichtschalter, und mit einem leisen Surren erhellten sich die an der Decke befestigten Lichter.  
  
Akane stand vor mir, ihre schönen Haare im hellen Licht der Halle blau schimmernd. Ihre Augen waren mit Tränen erfüllt, weinen tat sie aber immer noch nicht. Ihr Gesicht drückte Angst und Kummer aus. Ich blickte weg, denn dieser Anblick würde mich erweichen lassen. Ein paar Mal atmete ich noch ein.  
  
+ Jetzt gibt's kein zurück mehr... + dachte ich. + Nun... +  
  
"Also, was willst du von mir wissen?" fragte ich Akane ernst. Ihr rollte eine Träne die Wange runter, und mit leiser Stimme fragte sie:  
  
"Ranma... liebst du mich?"  
  
+ Verdammt! Ich wusste, dass sie das fragen würde! + dachte ich wie vom Schlag getroffen. Verzweifelt suchte ich nach besänftigenden Worten, die die Lage einigermaßen schonend erklären konnten, doch das schien unmöglich...  
  
========================  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
========================  
moskito *bzzz* 


	5. Die traurige Wahrheit

Ranma und Kasumi - Teil 4  
  
von moskito  
========================  
  
TEIL 4 - Die traurige Wahrheit...  
  
========================  
  
"Also, was willst du von mir wissen?" fragte ich Akane ernst. Ihr rollte eine Träne die Wange runter, und mit leiser Stimme fragte sie:  
  
"Ranma... liebst du mich?"  
  
+ Verdammt! Ich wusste, dass sie das fragen würde! + dachte ich wie vom Schlag getroffen. Verzweifelt suchte ich nach besänftigenden Worten, die die Lage einigermaßen schonend erklären konnten, doch das schien unmöglich... Doch plötzlich...  
  
"Akane... Ich liebte dich... damals. Nicht nur wegen unserer unfreiwilligen Verlobung durch unseren Vätern... Ich liebte dich wirklich, Akane... doch am Ende stimmte etwas zwischen uns nicht, unsere ewigen Streitereien, Ukyo, Shampoo, und so weiter, weißt du? Unter diesen Umständen wollte ich nicht mit dir weiterleben." Ich schaute ihr tief in die Augen, und bemerkte, dass diese weitere Tränen vergaben.  
  
"Wen... liebst du denn?" fragte sie zögernd, dann mit einem gewissen Sarkasmus in ihrer Stimme "Kasumi etwa?" Wahrscheinlich dachte sie auch, dass ich nichts mit ihr am Hut hätte... Oh man... Ich wollte wieder lügen, doch... + KEINE AUSREDEN MEHR, RANMA! + hörte ich meine Mutter mit ihrer Katana in der Hand in meinen Gedanken schreien. + Sch-Scheiße! + dachte ich.  
  
"J-ja. Ich... liebe Kasumi. Ich liebe sie sehr."  
  
Akane fiel rückwärts und landete hart mit dem Hintern auf dem hölzernen Boden des Dojos. Nie im Leben wäre sie nur auf die geringste Idee gekommen, dass die Person, die sie betrügt hatte, genau die Person war, die sie am meisten respektiert hatte, die sie wie eine zweite Mutter liebte...  
  
"...wie lange?" fragte sie knapp, mit einem leeren Blick geradeaus starrend.  
  
"Seit... Seit unserem Familienausflug in Osaka, als wir uns im Wald verirrten..." entgegnete ich zögernd.  
  
"Soll das etwa heißen... dass all eure gemeinsame Taten in den letzten Monaten... Lernen, Hausarbeiten, Einkaufen und so weiter... kein Zufall waren?" fragte sie bestürzt.  
  
"..." Ich schwieg doch nickte kurz. Daraufhin sprang Akane blitzschnell auf und zog mich brutal am Kragen meines Hemdes und schüttelte mich wild durch.  
  
"Warum? WARUM? Ranma! Das ist doch nur ein Witz, nicht? Sag, dass es nicht wahr ist! BITTE!" schrie sie verzweifelt schluchzend, und dieser Anblick einer weinenden Akane, die ich noch nie zuvor in meinem Leben so hilflos weinen sah, ließ mich ernsthaft zweifeln.  
  
+ Was soll ich tun? Wieder die Seiten wechseln? So dass nun Kasumi die Leidtragende ist? Nein, das kann ich nicht tun. Jetzt nicht mehr. Aber... ich will nicht, dass Akane weint... Soll ich wirklich nicht... nein... ich muss meinen Gefühlen treu bleiben, ich darf Kasumi nicht verlassen... aber Akane... +  
  
"Akane... zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben war ich so richtig... glücklich, mit Kasumi. Ich meine, richtig glücklich, Akane! Wenn ich bei ihr bin, fliegen meine Sorgen dahin, und ich fühle mich einfach nur wohl... wir lieben uns wirklich sehr... Die letzten Tage hatten wir uns auch überlegt, wie wir das unseren Familien schonend bebringen sollten, doch wir wussten nicht, wir sie darauf reagieren würden... besonders du, Akane. Wir wollten Rücksicht auf deine Gefühle nehmen... doch dass du es auf diese Weise erfahren musst... es tut mir Leid, Akane..." Ich hielt dann inne und wartete auf eine Antwort. Doch sie blieb lange Zeit weg. Akanes Hände lösten sich langsam von meinem Hemdkragen und ihre Arme ließ sie kraftlos hinunter baumeln. Dann richtete sich ihr Blick auf den Boden, und Tränen prallten auf den Boden auf.  
  
"Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu deiner... Paarung mit... Kasumi, Ranma." flüsterte sie schluchzend. "Jetzt weiß ich also Bescheid..." Dann blickte sie wutentbrannt in mein Gesicht und schrie lauthals: "RANMA! ICH HASSE DICH! ICH HASSE DICH UND KASUMI!!!!" Sofort lief sie weinend aus dem Dojo, ihr Gesicht in den Händen vergraben.  
  
"Akane! Warte!"  
  
"RANMA DU IDIOT!"  
  
Dann verlor ich sie aus der Sicht.  
  
Lange stand ich einfach nur da, in der Mitte des Dojos, ganz alleingelassen, und starrte minutenlang gedankenlos aus der Ausgangstür. Plötzlich durchfuhr eine Gänsehaut mein Körper und ließ mich erschöpft zusammensacken. Warum wusste ich auch nicht, meine Gedanken waren ganz woanders... doch ein leiser Knall ließ mich wieder aus meiner Starre erwachen. Eine Deckenlampe war geplatzt, und es wurde dunkler im Dojo.  
  
+ Ein böses Omen + dachte ich + aber schlimmer kann's ja sowieso nicht kommen... Doch was jetzt? +  
  
Grübelnd löschte ich die Lichter und ging aus dem Dojo raus. Dann begab ich mich durchs Hintereingang ins Haus und landete in die Küche, wo Kasumi sich zufällig auch befand. Als sie mich sah, lächelte sie fröhlich, doch nach zwei Sekunden verschwand dieses Lächeln, denn sie wusste, dass ich das nicht mochte, wenn sie sich ein Lächeln aufzwinge.  
  
"Ein Glas Milch gefällig?" fragte sie leise.  
  
"Warum nicht." antwortete ich geistesabwesend. Ich fand mich dann im Wohnzimmer wieder, am Tisch sitzend. Eine kleine Tischlampe erhellte den Raum geringfügig, doch genügend, um zu sehen. Reflexartig hob ich mein Glas und trank ein Schluck Milch. Die Milch war kühl und noch frisch, doch für mich hatte es einen "sauren" Nachgeschmack. Kasumi saß neben mir und bemerkte meine Grimasse, die ich während dem Trinken schnitt.  
  
"Du hast ihr es gesagt." erriet sie.  
  
"Mhm." erwiderte ich nickend. Schweigen breitete sich im Wohnzimmer, keiner von uns konnte die Ratlosigkeit der Stunde bekämpfen. Mit einem leeren Blick starrte ich auf meine Milch. Ich konnte ein leises, unregelmäßiges Tröpfeln wahrnehmen, konnte die Quelle des Geräuschs nicht lokalisieren, in Wahrheit interessierte es mich gar nicht. Kasumi durchbrach dann die Stille.  
  
"Keine Angst, Ranma. Früher oder später wird sie bestimmt darüber hinwegkommen, da bin ich mir sicher." sagte sie kurz lächelnd, und ich blickte zu ihr auf. Plötzlich hielt sie sich erschrocken eine Hand vor dem Mund und bemerkte leise:  
  
"Ranma... du weinst ja...!"  
  
"Hä?" fragte ich erstaunt und berührte mich am Gesicht.  
  
+ Tatsächlich! Ich weine!!! DAS war also dieses tröpfelnde Geräusch... Aber warum weine ich? Das wollte ich doch nicht tun, nicht jetzt- + dachte ich in diesem Moment.  
  
"Ranma... Was ist los? Warum weinst du?" fragte Kasumi besorgt und legte mir ihre Hand auf die meine, die den Milchglas noch festhielt. Ich blickte weg.  
  
"Ich... Ich weiß es ja selbst nicht..." entgegnete ich ihr flüsternd und fing an unkontrolliert zu schluchzen. "Ich habe meine Gefühle nicht mehr unter Kontrolle..." Dann warf ich mich auf Kasumi und weinte mich an ihrer Brust aus. "Ich wollte sie nicht verletzen, ehrlich nicht! Das wollte ich nicht! Aber ich Idiot muss wieder alles versauen... jetzt hasst sie uns beide, Kasumi..." Ich weinte und weinte unaufhörlich, und Akane würde es bestimmt auch nicht besser gehen. Es kam mir vor, als hätte ich in jenen Augenblicken all meine Zweifel und all meine Trauer, die sich in während der letzten Monaten in mir angestaut hatten, ausgetrieben. So viel weinte ich.  
  
Kasumi legte ihre Arme besänftigend um meinen Körper und strich mir liebevoll durchs Haar. Das beruhigte mich sehr, und ich hörte auf, zu weinen. Lediglich das Schluchzen blieb. Kasumi nahm dann zärtlich meine Hände in die ihre und drückte sie warm.  
  
"Ranma... ich muss dich etwas fragen." sagte sie leise, und ich blickte sie mit nassen Augen an.  
  
"Ranma... bereust du es, mit mir zusammen zu sein?" fragte sie mit einem ernsten Ton. Ich wischte mir die restlichen Tränen aus den Augen und antwortete ebenfalls ernst:  
  
"Nein. Nie und nimmer. Bekäme ich eine zweite Chance, würde ich dich immer noch lieben."  
  
"Oh Ranma..." entgegnete sie geschmeichelt und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Dann schlief ich auf ihrem Schoß ein.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen... eine kühle Atmosphäre herrschte hier im Haus der Tendos. Akane verließ sofort das Haus ohne einmal zu frühstücken. Ihre verweinten Augen konnte man deutlich erkennen, sie waren leicht gerötet. Sie ignorierte jeden, sogar ihren Vater, der besorgt nach ihrem Zustand fragte. Dann ging sie rasch aus dem Haus, wohin, das wusste ich auch nicht, zur Zeit gab es keine Schule mehr bis zum Spätsommer, wo die Uni dann anfing.  
  
Ganz alleine saß ich da auf einem großen Stein, der mit anderen Steinen den Rand des Teiches im Tendo Dojo schmückte, und blickte auf das Wasser, das mein durch Sorgen geprägtes Gesicht verschwommen wiederspiegelte. Lange Zeit musterte ich dieses trübe Gesicht, das so hilflos wie noch nie zuvor aussah, und versank in meinen Gedanken. Plötzlich bildete sich ein Schatten über mich und meinem Spiegelbild.  
  
"Was machst du gerade?" fragte Kasumi neugierig, die sich über mich gebeugt hatte.  
  
"Och... nichts besonderes... ich denke über mein Leben nach..." antwortete ich leise und starrte mein verdunkeltes Spiegelbild wieder an.  
  
"Aha. Naja, ich muss mal einkaufen gehen. Kommst du mit, Ranma?" fragte sie liebevoll.  
  
"Kasi-chan, Liebling..." sagte ich und stand auf. Ich blickte in diese schönen braunen Augen, die Kasumi gehörten, jene Augen, die ich so sehr liebte, jene großen, warmen Augen, in denen ich so oft versank, und fuhr verträumt fort: "Heute möchte ich mal ein wenig allein sein... es ist nicht, dass mich deine Anwesenheit stört, ganz und gar nicht, es ist nur, dass ich heute ausnahmsweise alleine sein möchte, um mir einen klaren Kopf zu fassen... verstehst du?" Kasumi zeigte sich verständnisvoll.  
  
"Ich sehe... um das von Gestern zu vergessen... ja, mach das ruhig. Ich wollte auch mal ein wenig alleine sein, meine Gedanken brauchen ebenfalls ein wenig Frischluft..." Sie legte mir zufrieden einen Kuss auf meine Lippen.  
  
"Bis bald, Schatz." verabschiedete sie sich und ging dann einkaufen.  
  
"Bis... bald..." flüsterte ich ihr hinterher.  
  
Nach fünf Minuten ging ich dann auch aus dem Haus, ließ meinen Vater mit Kasumis Vater in Ruhe Go spielen, und irrte ziellos durch die Straßen von Nerima. Ich ging an das Neko Han Ten und dem Okonomiyaki-Restaurant vorbei, ohne ein Blick rein zu riskieren. Bald fand ich auch den Stadtpark, den ich gedankenverloren betrat. Ich setzte mich auf einer Parkbank, von wo aus man eine wunderschöne Aussicht auf den Städtischen See in der Mitte des Parks hatte. Doch ich verschwendete kein einziger Gedanke an diese Aussicht, gewiss, ich starrte sie zwar an, konnte mich jedoch nicht an ihr erfreuen. Auch die auf der nebenstehenden Wiese spielenden Jungen und deren tratschenden Müttern konnten mich nicht ablenken. Die ganze Zeit dachte ich an Akanes verzweifelter Gesichtsausdruck, als ich ihr die (für ihr) schlechte Neuigkeit verkündete.  
  
+ Mann, was bin ich doch nur für ein Blödmann... + dachte ich, und plötzlich wurde ich von einem Blitzlicht geblendet.  
  
"He!" rief ich mir die Augen reibend.  
  
"Ups! Es tut mir Leid! Aber du hast so ein fotogenes Gesicht, und ich konnte einfach nicht anders..." entschuldigte sich der Mann mit einem Grinsen. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen versuchte ich ihn zu mustern. Er war mittleren Alters, so um die 25-30 Jahre, ziemlich hoch gewachsen, jedenfalls ein bisschen höher als ich. Er trug eine bananengelbe Jacke und hielt einen hochmodernen Fotoapparat mit einem Riesenobjektiv in der Hand. An seiner Schulter hing eine Tragtasche, wo er anscheinend seine ganze Fotoausrüstung mit sich schleppte. An seiner Stirn trug war ein Stirnband mit einer Metallplakette und einem darauf geprägtem Zeichen, das ich noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.  
  
"Ist schon Ok." seufzte ich.  
  
Der Fotograf ging langsam auf mich zu und setzte sich neben mich mit einem besorgten Gesicht.  
  
"He, mann, siehst aus, als hättest du schwere Probleme." sagte dieser Mann zu mir. Fragend schaute ich zu ihm rüber. "Probleme? ...sehe ich so aus?" fragte ich leise.  
  
"Naja... manchmal gelingt es mir, Gedanken anderer Menschen zu lesen... ist eine schwierige Ninja-Kunst, musst du aber nicht wissen..." erwiderte er grinsend. Ich schaute ihn noch ein paar mal an, bevor mein Blick sich wieder auf den See richtete. Mittlerweile konnte ich wieder klar sehen.  
  
"...Sie haben Recht. Ich habe ein Problem. Den ich irgendwie nicht gelöst bekomme, wissen sie?" murmelte ich leise vor mir hin.  
  
"Vielleicht würdest du dich besser fühlen, wenn du mit mir darüber reden würdest, nicht? Ich könnte dir vielleicht helfen." teilte der Mann mir mit. Dabei überlegte ich, ob ich es ihm sagen sollte, ob es besser wäre, dass der sich um seine Angelegenheiten kümmern sollte. + Ich kenn ihn doch überhaupt nicht, warum sollte ich es gerade IHM erzählen? + dachte ich.  
  
"Naja... es ist so, sehen sie..." fing ich an.  
  
Nach zehn rasch verflogenen Minuten...  
  
"Wow. Das IST ein Problem. Du hast dich in die ältere Schwester deiner eigentlichen Verlobten verliebt, und weil dich deine Verlobte ja anscheinend auch liebte, ist sie verständlicherweise am Boden zerstört..." schlussfolgerte der Mann nachdenklich.  
  
"Genau so ist es. Aber jetzt... weiß ich nicht, was ich tun soll. Beide sind wie... meine eigenen Schwestern! Ich kann ihre Gefühle nicht zerstören!" sagte ich am Rande der Verzweiflung. Plötzlich lachte der Mann kurz auf, und daraufhin schaute ich ihn fragend und empört zugleich an.  
  
"Was gibt's denn da zu lachen? Das ist nicht witzig!" rief ich erbost, doch der Mann lachte weiter. Dann hielt er kurz inne und atmete ein paar mal ein und aus.  
  
"Und ich dachte, das würde nur mir geschehen! Weißt du, ich hatte dieses Problem auch einmal." begründete er, und damit erlang er meine volle Aufmerksamkeit.  
  
"Sie auch?" fragte ich erstaunt .  
  
"Junge, du kannst mich ruhig duzen. Mein Name ist Naruto Uzumaki. Ich stamme auf dem versteckten Ninja-Dorf von Konohagakure und bin ein Oberninja, mehr darf ich dir leider nicht verraten. Und wie heißt du?" fragte er.  
  
"Ach, ich? Ranma... Ranma Saotome! Ich freue mich sehr, ihre... äääh deine Bekanntschaft zu machen, Naruto."  
  
Naruto streckte mir dann spontan seine Hand aus, ich ergriff sie und schüttelte sie kurz.  
  
"Die Ehre ist ganz auf meiner Seite. Also, Ranma, wo waren wir stehen geblieben? ach ja... Wie gesagt, ungefähr in deinem Alter hatte ich ein ähnliches Problem wie du jetzt. Ich verliebte mich Hals über Kopf in dieses eine Mädchen, das sich auch in mich verknallt hatte. Das Problem war, dass Ino, ihre Freundin, sich auch in mich verliebt hatte. 3 Jahre versuchten wir, unsere Beziehung geheim zu halten. Das war mitten in unserer Ninja- Ausbildung. Unglücklicherweise fand Ino dies eines Tages heraus und war, wie deine Verlobte, am Boden zerstört. Wir stritten und stritten, und es dauerte nicht lange, bis Ino ihre Ninja-Ausbildung abbrach und nach Amerika auswanderte, um dort Theater zu lernen. Nun, was ich dir damit sagen will, ist, dass es wesentlich besser ist, dass nur EINE Person darunter leidet, als dass es ALLE tun müssen. Und je früher du es bekannt gibst, desto schneller wird sich die Leidtragende, in diesem Falle also deine Verlobte, davon erholen. Ich versichere dir, dass das, was du Gestern getan hast, garantiert das Beste war, was du tun konntest. Sei beruhigt, eines Tages wird deine Verlobte das verstehen und dir vergeben, da bin ich mir sicher!" erzählte Naruto. ich hörte ihm gebannt zu, denn endlich hatte ich einen gefunden, der mich und meine Probleme verstehen konnte (naja, er war irgendwie auch der einzige, dem ich's erzählt hatte... ^_^)  
  
"Ja... ich hoffe, du hast Recht..." stimmte ich ihm kopfnickend zu. Plötzlich erklang eine weibliche Stimme hinter mir, die ich nicht kannte, und drehte mich nach hinten um, um zu erkennen, wer das war. Naruto tat das gleiche.  
  
"Naruto! Kommst du? Wir müssen gleich weg! Ein Auftrag wartet!" rief eine bezaubernde und junge Frau und winkte dem Mann, der neben mir saß, Naruto, zu.  
  
"Ich komme, Sakura!" rief er lächelnd zurück. dann packte er sein Fotoapparat in die Tragetasche ein und stand auf.  
  
"Tut mir Leid, Ranma, aber ich muss gehen. Es war nett, mit dir zu plaudern." sagte er, doch meine Neugier war noch nicht ganz gestillt.  
  
"Was geschah mit dem Mädchen, dass du damals liebtest, Naruto?" fragte ich schnell.  
  
"Hm? Ach. Die Antwort steht zehn Meter hinter dir!" antwortete er. Ich schaute dann wieder zurück zu der Frau, die mit einem liebevollen Lächeln geduldig auf Naruto wartete. Daraufhin musste ich grinsen.  
  
"Kapiert?" fragte Naruto ebenfalls grinsend.  
  
"Ja!"  
  
"Ok. Wann immer du ein Fotograf brauchst, ruf mich einfach an, ja?" gab er sich zu verstehen und überreichte mir seine Visitenkarte - "Freiberuflicher Fotograf - Naruto Uzumaki" -, die ich mir sofort einsteckte.  
  
"Manchmal bin ich nicht daheim. Das liegt daran, dass ich ja-" er zeigte auf sein Stirnband mit diesem komischen Zeichen "ein Ninja bin und ein paar Missionen zu erledigen hab. Aber keine Angst, wofür gibt's denn Anrufbeantworter, ne. Ach ja, dieses Zeichen auf meinem Stirnband ist übrigens das Wappen unseres Dorfes, falls du dir Gedanken darüber gemacht hast."  
  
+ Wie wusste der das schon wieder? + fragte ich mich.  
  
"Naruto?"  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Vielen Dank für alles!"  
  
"Kein Problem, mach ich doch gerne! Also, bis die Tage!" rief er mir grinsend zu und ging zu seiner Frau.  
  
"Tschüs Naruto!" rief ich ihm hinterher, und von weitem konnte ich Sakura und Naruto noch reden hören.  
  
"Wer war dieser Mann, Schatz?" fragte Sakura.  
  
"Och... eine verlorene Seele... wie ich einst..." erwiderte er und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Arm in Arm gingen sie dem Ausgang des Stadtparks zu. Mit der Entfernung wurden ihre Stimmen immer leiser.  
  
"Ach, Naruto! Ich habe gehört, dass Ino-chan ihre Hochzeit hier in Japan veranstalten wird! Danach wird sie dann eine spezielle Theateraufführung organisieren, soweit ich das verstanden hab. Ich freue mich doch so für sie!"  
  
"Ino wird heiraten? Das ist ja super, Sakura! Ok, was für ein Auftrag ist es diesmal..."  
  
Dann hörte ich nichts mehr, außer dem Schnattern der Enten, die im See herumschwammen.  
  
+ Vielleicht hat Naruto ja recht... Es wäre besser, dass ich es jedem so früh wie möglich erzähle, bevor es noch zu spät wird! Ja! Ich werde Kasumi nicht fallen lassen! Niemals! + dachte ich und lief aus dem Park Richtung haus...  
  
========================  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
========================  
moskito *bzzz* 


	6. Das Treffen

Ranma und Kasumi - Teil 5  
  
von moskito  
========================  
  
TEIL 5 - Das Treffen  
  
========================  
  
Ich lief die leeren Straßen von Nerima entlang, strotzend vor Selbstbewusstsein.  
  
+ Mann, das klingt ja einfacher, als ich gedacht hab! Warum bin ich Idiot nicht früher darauf gekommen? + dachte ich und lief an Ucchans Okonomiyaki- Restaurant vorbei. Plötzlich blieb ich stehen.  
  
+ Naruto hat aber leicht reden... Seine Lage war weitaus weniger prekär als meine... er war ja nicht mit dem anderen Mädchen verlobt... So wie ich Glückspilz... +  
  
Dann lief ich wieder los. Nachdem ich ans Neko Han Ten vorbeigelaufen war, blieb ich wieder stehen.  
  
+ Und Akane erst... ihr habe ich es schon gesagt... aber die anderen... wenn sie das erfahren, werden sie Akane die ganze Zeit ausfragen... und streuen noch mehr Salz in Akanes Wunden... dann wird sie uns noch mehr hassen... + Unsicheren Schrittes ging ich dann los, immer tiefer in meinen Gedanken versinkend, und ehe ich mich versah, stand ich auch schon vor dem Hause der Tendos. Ich musterte das große Eingangstor, neben der ein altes Holzschild hing. 'Tendo Dojo' stand mit großen Zeichen darauf gemalt.  
  
+ Tendo... Tendo Kasumi... aber auch Tendo Akane... Scheiße! Das kann ja noch heiter werden heute... + dachte ich und mit einem lauten Seufzer öffnete ich die Pforte, und die knarzende und quietschende Geräusche, die sie beim Öffnen von ihr gab, waren nicht gerade angenehm zu hören.  
  
Mittagessen wurde serviert. Im Wohnzimmer hatten sich alle bereits um den Tisch versammelt - alle außer Akane, wie ich schon vermutet hatte, und Kasumi, die noch in der Küche war. Dorthin begab ich mich dann auch, und bemerkte Kasumi, die summend das Essen auf die Tabletten stellte. Dann erkannte sie mich aus dem Augenwinkel und drehte sich glücklich lächelnd zu mir.  
  
"Hallo Ranma! Das Essen ist fertig!" sagte sie erfreut. Ich ging langsam auf sie zu.  
  
"Mhm, Tag auch, Kasi-chan!" erwiderte ich nachdenklich und gab ihr schnell einen Kuss. "Hast du Akane gesehen?"  
  
"Nein, seit zwei Stunden habe ich sie nicht mehr gesehen. Wieso? Ist was los?"  
  
"Ääh Kasumi... beim Essen werde ich unseren Eltern alles sagen, die ganze Wahrheit... Geht das in Ordnung?" fragte ich ernst. Kasumi sah mich lange Zeit ausdruckslos an, bis sie dann erleichtert auflächelte.  
  
"Ist gut... könntest du mir aber helfen, das Essen reinzutragen?"  
  
"Kein Problem!"  
  
Nachdem dies erledigt war, und als ich mich auf meinem Platz gesetzt hatte, sah ich Akane zur Eingangstür reinkommen. Sie sah traurig und erschöpft aus, ihre Augen waren immer noch gerötet vom vielen Weinen.  
  
"Akane!" rief Soun. "Wo warst du so lange? ...na, egal jetzt. Essen wird serviert, kannst kommen"  
  
Akane sah nicht mal her, sie murmelte nur leise mit ihrer weinerlichen Stimme:  
  
"Ich fühl mich nicht wohl... ich geh in mein Zimmer." Dann ging sie die Treppen rauf. Ratlosigkeit breitete sich im Wohnzimmer aus.  
  
"Hmmm. Was ist nur los mit Akane? Stimmt etwas nicht? Muss sie danach fragen... Also, Leute, guten Appetit!" rief Soun und aß los, was die anderen dann auch taten. Das Essen schmeckte zwar sehr gut (wie immer), aber an diesem Tag hatte ich keinen Hunger. Ich war nämlich am überlegen, wie ich meine Rede halten solle. Sogar mein Vater, der mir wie üblich mein Essen stahl, und der dabei immer von mir eine auf die Nuss bekam, konnte mich nicht ablenken. Mutter schaute schon ganz besorgt zu mir rüber, wahrscheinlich dachte sie, ich wäre krank oder so was in der Art. Endlich... ich legte meine Essstäbchen in meine leergegessene Reisschüssel (die ich normalerweise mindestens vier Mal wieder mir Reis füllte), und atmete tief ein...  
  
+ Nun, jetzt wird's ernst... + dachte ich.  
  
"Alle!" rief ich errötend. "Ich muss euch etwas ganz wichtiges mitteilen!" Jeder starrte mich fragend an.  
  
"Also... vom gestrigen Tag an ist meine Verlobung mit Akane endgültig für beendet erklärt. Nach drei Jahren, die wir zusammen verbracht hatten, stellte ich mit Trauer fest... dass wir doch nicht füreinander bestimmt sind." gab ich zitternd zu und schaute dabei jedem in die Augen.  
  
"WAS SAGST DU DA? DU WILLST AKANE NICHT HEIRATEN?" fuhr Soun hoch, und sein Kopf wuchs zu einer riesigen Dämonenfratze. Ich bekam es sofort mit der Angst zu tun, Schweißtropfen bildeten sich auf meiner Stirn.  
  
+ Genau wie ich es erwartet hatte... Das wird nicht gut enden... + , dachte ich. Dann kam Vater auch noch dazu und gab mir eine Kopfnuss, wie ermutigend!  
  
"RANMA! Warum hast du die Verlobung gelöst? Du weißt doch ganz genau, dass du die Kampfschule nicht erben wirst, wenn du das ernst meinst! Nimm das sofort zurück!" rief Paps predigend. Das machte mich wütend. Ich schrie:  
  
"WAS? Nie im Leben werde ich das wieder rückgängig machen! Die Kampfschule interessiert mich gar nicht, das müsstet ihr alle schon seit langer Zeit wissen! Und wenn du Idiot nicht gewesen wärst, dann wäre ich..." Ich schwieg plötzlich und fuhr meinen Satz in Gedanken fort.  
  
+ ...dann wäre ich Akane nie begegnet... aber dann auch nicht Kasumi... Kann ich denn mein vorlautes Maul nie halten! Verdammt! +  
  
"WIE REDEST DU MIT DEINEM VATER? ICH WERDE DIR MANIEREN BEIBRINGEN!" schrie Paps und wollte sich auf mich stürzen, als Mutter ihn zurückhielt.  
  
"Ruhig Blut, Genma! Beherrsche dich!" rief Mutter und zerrte ihn wieder an seinem Platz zurück. "Ranma wird schon seine Gründe dafür haben, aber mit roher Gewalt wird du nie etwas von ihm erfahren!"  
  
"Das musst du gerade sagen, Nodoka!" protestierte Paps. "Du und deine Katana! Wenn DAS keine rohe Gewa-" Plötzlich verstummte er. Mutter hielt ihm nämlich das gerade genannte japanische Schwert unter seiner Nase.  
  
"Ok, ok, ok, ist ja schon gut!" winselte Vater renitent und verschränkte beleidigt seine Arme vor sich. Mutter drehte sich dann in meine Richtung.  
  
"Also, Ranma. Warum hast du die Verlobung gelöst?" fragte sie. Alle starrten mich an, durchbohrten mich mit ihren Blicken, was nicht gerade gut für mein Selbstvertrauen war. Kasumis melancholischer Blick jedoch berührte mich am meisten. Es drückte Angst aus. Angst, dass ich mich davon drücken würde.  
  
+ Da irrst du dich gewaltig, Kasi-chan! Ich werde dich nicht fallen lassen, nie und nimmer! + dachte ich und kniff meine Augen zusammen.  
  
"Mutter, Paps, Herr Tendo, alle... es mag ja sein, dass ich Akane vor einem Jahr noch geliebt hatte, aber jetzt gibt's nun mal eine andere Person in meinem Leben, die ich aus ganzem Herzen liebe... mit dieser Person habe ich endlich gelernt, zu lieben... Akane konnte mir es in den drei Jahren nicht beibringen... tut mir schrecklich Leid für alle..." gab ich mich deutlich zu verstehen, und sobald lagen sich Soun und Paps weinend in ihre Arme und jammerten. Nabiki sah mich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, während Mutter sich nichts anmerken ließ.  
  
"Aha... so ist das also... Und wer ist diese Person, wenn ich fragen darf?" fragte sie leise. Bei dieser Frage wurden alle aufmerksam, und sie hielten die Luft an, was mich unheimlich nervös machte.  
  
+ Tschüs Akane + dachte ich in diesem Moment, und öffnete meinen Mund.  
  
"Es... Es ist... Ka-Kasumi, Mutter..."  
  
Diese verwunderten Gesichter werde ich niemals vergessen... eine Kinnlade fiel nach der anderen, alle starrten mich erstaunt mit aufgerissenen Augen an, zum Schreien komisch!  
  
"Was? Kasumi?" fragten Paps und Soun wie aus einem Munde,  
  
"Schwesterherz? Kasi-chan?" fragte Nabiki,  
  
"Meine Güte!" flüsterte Mutter und legte sich eine Hand vor ihrem Mund.  
  
"Das kann nicht sein... Du und Kasumi?" rief plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme. Ryoga war durch die Wand des Hauses durchgestürmt, wie immer. Er blickte Kasumi fragend an. Letztere erwiderte nichts und schaute auf den Boden. Kopfschüttelnd sagte er: "Nein, das ist vollkommen unmöglich." und Nabiki stimmte ihm grinsend und kopfnickend zu. "Genau, das glaube ich auch!" rief sie.  
  
"Du bist doch mit Akane verlobt, nicht wahr? Und sowieso, Kasumi ist ein paar Jahre älter als du." schlussfolgerte Ryoga. Daraufhin stand ich blitzschnell auf und packte ihn wütend am Kragen.  
  
"Freundchen, jetzt sag ich dir mal was: Erstens: Ich bin NICHT mehr mit Akane verlobt, das steht jetzt fest. Und zweitens: Altersunterschiede tun nichts zur Sache! Ich liebe Kasumi sehr, und es ist mir vollkommen SCHEIßEGAL, ob sie nun älter oder jünger als ich ist!" schrie ich ihm ins Gesicht.  
  
"Genau! Liebe hat keinen Alter!" rief Kasumi dann auch mit wütender Stimme, und alle sahen sie verwundert an. War sie wirklich wütend geworden? Kasumi schaute sich ein paar mal um, bis sie bemerkte, wie sie gerade reagiert hatte.  
  
"Ich... es tut mir Leid, Ryoga..." flüsterte sie leise und blickte errötend wieder auf den Boden. Auch ich begriff, dass ich Ryoga ungerecht behandelte, und ließ ihn los.  
  
"Mir tut es auch Leid... sorry aber das musste sein... ich konnte mich nicht beherrschen, in diesem Moment war ich einfach zu nervös geworden, und... die ganze Frust musste eben raus, verstehst du?" entschuldigte ich mich, doch Ryoga passte überhaupt gar nicht auf, und murmelte:  
  
"Wenn du nicht mehr mit Akane zusammen bist... dann ist sie ja wieder Single, nicht wahr? Mann, hab' ich ein Glück! Ich werde sie sofort mal besuch- UAAAAH!" schrie er auf und wurde von einer unbekannten Macht nach hinten gezogen, die sich danach als Akari entpuppte.  
  
"KEINE CHANCE! Du bleibst bei mir, klar?" rief Akari wutentbrannt. Dann entschuldigte sie sich für Ryogas schlechtes Benehmen und begründete, dass er auf 'Akane-Entzug' (geiles Wort ^_^) sei, weil er seine Zuneigung für Akane immer noch nicht vergessen konnte.  
  
+ Mann kannste dich immer noch nicht entscheiden, Ryoga? Tja... Akari lässt dich nicht mehr los, hast wohl keine Wahl mehr + dachte ich schmunzelnd und setzte mich wieder zu den anderen am Tisch. Mittlerweile hatten sich alle vom Schock erholt. Mutter lud Ryoga und Akari zum Tee ein, und zögernd gesellten sich die Beiden Hand in Hand zu uns am Tisch. Kasumi räumte den Tisch dann ab (ich half ihr wie immer dabei ^_^), kochte dann Tee für uns, und servierte jedem eine Tasse. Während dieser Zeit war es still im Hause der Tendos. Kein einziges Wort wurde ausgesprochen. Als wir uns dann wieder saßen, fing Mutter an.  
  
"Wann... Wann ist das denn passiert, Ranma?" fragte sie.  
  
"Während unserem Wochenende in Osaka, das ist schon ein paar Monate her..." antwortete ich errötend.  
  
"I-Ist das wahr, Kasumi?" fragte Soun tränenerfüllt.  
  
"...Ja, Vater. Ich... liebe Ranma sehr. Doch wir hatten und haben keine Absichten, Akane zu verletzen, aber gerade das bereitet uns Sorgen." erklärte Kasumi. Und Mutter ging ein Licht auf.  
  
"Ach, deswegen ist Akane in so aufgekratzter Stimmung heute!" stellte sie fest.  
  
"Genau, Mom. Genau deswegen ist sie wütend auf uns. Kasumi und ich wollen aber, dass sie uns deswegen vergibt." sagte ich stirnrunzelnd.  
  
"Das wird aber sehr schwer werden, Ranma." sagte Ryoga. "Das werde ich dir aber später sagen, hier ist nicht gerade der geeigneste Ort, um darüber zu reden."  
  
"Ok, komm danach im mein Zimmer, ja?" teilte ich ihm mit, und er nickte. Dann herrschte wieder Stille im Wohnzimmer. Nach einer Minute jedoch ergriff Paps die Initiative:  
  
"Das ist ja alles schön und gut, aber wann willst du Kasumi denn heiraten?" fragte er neugierig.  
  
"Paps!" rief ich beleidigt. "Warum denn immer nur sofort heiraten? Ich habe vor, Kasumi zuerst mal besser kennen lernen, mit ihr auszugehen, meine Gefühle mit ihr teilen! 3 Jahre lang habe ich verschwendet, jetzt will ich nichts mehr verlieren! Vielleicht werde ich Kasumi ja nach meinem Uni- Abschluss heiraten, vielleicht auch später, aber bestimmt nicht vorher!" Paps wollte dann etwas sagen, öffnete sein Mund, schloss ihn aber sofort und blieb still.  
  
"Also noch 3 Jahre mindestens, bis ihr euch zur Heirat entscheidet, nicht?" fragte Mutter nachdenklich, dann lächelte sie erleichtert. "Ich denke, das geht in Ordnung... nicht wahr, Tendo-kun?"  
  
"Das ist gut... erben wird er den Dojo dann auch, wenn er Kasumi heiratet... aber Ranma!" rief Soun und blickte mich drohend an. "Versprich mir, dass du auf Kasumi aufpassen wirst! Wenn du ihr etwas schlimmes antust, man weiß ja nie, werde ich dir das nie im Leben verzeihen!"  
  
+ Für Kasumi... würde ich alles tun... Alles! +  
  
"Ich verspreche es, Herr Tendo!"  
  
Vater atmete erleichtert auf. "Hmmm... nun, es scheint mir, als wäre dieses Problem gelöst. Ranma! Ich bin so stolz auf dich!" rief er und drehte sich dann zu Soun. "Tendo! Komm, trinken wir ein bisschen Sake heute Abend!"  
  
"Genau, Saotome! Das muss gefeiert werden! Hahaha!" lachte Soun auf und beide gingen dann Go spielen.  
  
Später in meinem Zimmer:  
  
"Also, Ryoga. Was wolltest du vorhin sagen, dass es schwer sein würde, dass Akane mir vergeben würde?" fragte ich ihn auf meinem Bett liegend. Ryoga stand beim Fenster und blickte hinaus zum Himmel.  
  
"Du weißt ja, dass ich mich in P-Chan verwandle, wenn ich mit kaltem Wasser in Berührung komme, nicht? Gut, also soweit ich weiß, war Akane Hals über Kopf in dich verliebt, Ranma. Wie lange hatte sie sich eure Hochzeit herbeigesehnt, und dann musste es so kläglich scheitern... sie war total am Boden zerstört. Aber sie gab nie auf. Jedes Mal vertraute sie P-Chan, also mir, an, wie süß du doch beim trainieren aussiehst und wie eure gemeinsame Zukunft aussehen sollte, und so weiter, ne. Doch wie oft wiederholte sie, wie verklemmt sie doch sei, weil sie dir nie etwas über ihre Gefühle verraten konnte. Sie liebte dich von ganzem Herzen, Ranma. Und jetzt verlangst du von ihr, dass sie dich vergisst? Dass sie dir verzeiht, zumal wenn du auch noch mit ihrer ältesten Schwester zusammen bist? Das wird sehr lange dauern, SEHR LANGE, Ranma. Sogar ich kann sie immer noch nicht vergessen, obwohl ich sie nicht so liebte wie sie dich." Bei diesen Worten war ich geschockt.  
  
"Hat Akane mich wirklich SO SEHR geliebt?" fragte ich mich.  
  
"Mhm, Ranma. Mehr als du dir nur vorstellen kannst. Aber warum sie nichts gesagt hatte, frage ich mich bis heute immer noch. Du hattest ja auch etwas für sie empfunden, oder?" fragte Ryoga und sein Blick schweifte zu mir rüber.  
  
"Ja... hätte sie nur was gesagt... dann wäre heute nicht heute gewesen... mann... das wusste ich nicht. Ich dachte, Akane würde nicht viel für mich empfinden, aber da habe ich mich jetzt weitgehend geirrt... in der Tat kann ich mir nicht richtig vorstellen, dass sie mich in solchem Ausmaße geliebt hatte... das ist krass..." murmelte ich vor mir her.  
  
"Nein, Ranma. Das ist Schicksal." berichtigte Ryoga mich und bemerkte, dass er losmusste, dass Akari draußen auf ihn warte... Ich stand auf.  
  
"Ryoga?" fragte ich. Der drehte sich um, als er zum Ausgang gehen wollte. Ich umarmte ihn dann freundlich (nein nicht das was ihr denkt ihr Xylakanten! ^_^).  
  
"Danke, Ryoga."  
  
"Kein Problem, Ranma. Unter Freunden ist man gerne behilflich! Also bis dann!" entgegnete er und ging aus meinem Zimmer. Kasumi musste ihm dann den Weg nach draußen zeigen, sonst hätte er bis Morgen immer noch nicht raus gefunden. Grübelnd blieb ich in meinem Zimmer und weilte den ganzen Tag dort.  
  
Am späten Abend...  
  
Schon wieder tranken Paps und Soun flaschenweise Sake und spielten unter ziemlich unnüchternen Bedingungen Go... das war lustig... was beide für einen Stuss leierten... ("Schpiel doch e-endlisch du DEPP" "*hicks* Isch schpiele schon, du DEPP! ...jetzt bischt du an d-der Reihe, Tendo!" "Isch lasse mir nischts vorschreiben, du DEPP! *hicks* Isch spiele WANN isch will, WO isch will... u-und WIE ich will!" "Ach halt's Maul du bist ja Schtinkbesoffen, Tendo!" "U-u-und du erscht! Hahaha!") Währenddessen diskutierten Mutter und Nabiki mit Kasumi über unsere Beziehung... Da wollte ich lieber nicht mitmachen... Aber wie schon letztes Mal fehlte Akane. Diesmal ging ich aber nach dem Rechten sehen.  
  
Ich ging die Treppen rauf und blieb vor Akanes Zimmer stehen. Ich lauschte an der Tür, und konnte ein gedämpftes Weinen wahrnehmen. Die ganze Zeit schluchzte sie "Verdammt! Verdammt!" in ihr Kissen, jedenfalls klang es so.  
  
+ Mann, Akane muss ja einen heftigen Rückschlag erlitten haben... Ich muss sie trösten... + dachte ich und klopfte kurz an ihrer Tür.  
  
"Akane? Ich bin es, Ranma. Mach auf, bitte." flüsterte ich leise.  
  
"GEH WEG! VERSCHWINDE! Geh doch mit KASUMI, die ist besser als ich!" schrie sie schluchzend. Ich schluckte.  
  
"Akane! Lass mich doch bitte erklären!"  
  
"Ich will jetzt nichts mehr hören! VERSCHWINDE ENDLICH! KÜMMER DICH UM DEINEN EIGENEN KRAM UND LASS MICH IN RUUUUUHHHHEEEEE!"  
  
+ Jetzt kann ich nichts für ihr tun... aber ich kann warten. + dachte ich und ging wieder runter ins Wohnzimmer, wo die anderen fröhlich weiterfeierten.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen sah ich Kasumi lächelnd die Wäsche im Garten aufhängen. Ich umarmte sie von hinten und flüsterte in ihr Ohr:  
  
"Guten Morgen Kasi-chan!"  
  
"Ah! Guten Morgen, Ranma!" erwiderte sie kichernd und ich bekam von mir einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
  
"Ranma... könnten wir das nicht später tun? Leute könnten uns jetzt beobachten." bemerkte sie.  
  
+ Hmm... da hat sie wieder mal Recht. Akane könnte noch wütender werden! + dachte ich.  
  
"In Ordnung. Äh Kasumi... Ich habe gestern versucht, ihr alles zu erklären, doch sie will mir nicht zuhören..."  
  
"Ranma." erwiderte sie und drehte sich zu mir um, so dass sie mir in die Augen sehen konnte. "Ich kenne meine Schwester. ich weiß genau, wie stur sie sein kann. Doch selbst die härteste Nuss kriegt man nach einer Zeitchen geknackt... bald wird sie diesen Schmerz überwinden, da bin ich mir sicher."  
  
"Ja aber wann ist 'bald'? Kasi-chan... Es ist nicht gerade einfach, jemand zu vergessen, den man jahrelang geliebt hatte. Zumal wenn dieser 'jemand' mit ihr unter einem Dach wohnt, und wenn ihre am meisten gehasste Rivalin ihre älteste Schwester ist. Unter diesen Umständen wird das nix mit dem vergessen, Kasumi..." Kasumi hielt inne und überlegte kurz, gab mir dann einen Kuss und lächelte...  
  
"Keine Angst, Ranma. Uns wird bestimmt noch was einfallen, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Ja... aber sagtest du nicht gerade, dass uns Leute beobachten könnten?"  
  
"Ach, hab ich total vergessen... *kicher*!"  
  
Einen Monat verging... Akane zeigte uns immer noch die kalte Schuler, all unsere Bemühungen zur Versöhnung in dieser Zeitspanne waren vergebens, und wir machten uns ernste Sorgen um ihr... Schlussendlich, mit Hilfe von Mutter, entschieden wir uns, die Lage in einer nahe liegenden Cafeteria auszudiskutieren. Sie würde dafür sorgen, das Akane (unwissend) mitkommen würde... und Kasumi und ich würden dann dort auf sie warten...  
  
Der Tag X.  
  
"Komm, Akane-chan! (nee nicht süsse ^_^) Gehen wir in die Cafeteria Kaffee trinken!" fragte Mutter begeistert, stieß aber auf wenig Interesse seitens Akane. Trotzdem konnte letztere sich ein kurzes lächeln aufzwingen.  
  
"Müssen wir, Tantchen?" fragte sie.  
  
"Komm einfach mit, ja? wirst sehen, die lockere Atmosphäre wird dich aufheitern. Komm bitte, ja?"  
  
"O-ok..."  
  
Als beide vor der Cafeteria standen, seufzte Akane kurz und ging nach Mutter rein. Daraufhin wurde Mutter von einer Kellnerin angesprochen.  
  
"Guten Tag! Darf ich ihnen behilflich sein?"  
  
"Nein, Danke, aber wir sind eigentlich gekommen, um jemanden zu treffen." entgegnete Mutter freundlich. Bei diesen Worten wurde Akane misstrauisch. Ihre Augen wanderten durch den ganzen Saal, bis ihre Augen auf Kasumi und mich, die bangend an einem Tisch saßen, fielen.  
  
"Ich gehe!" rief sie beleidigt und wollte das Lokal schon verlassen, als sie von Mutter am Arm festgehalten wurde.  
  
"Akane! Warte bitte! Bleib hier, bitte!" flehte Mutter sie an.  
  
"Da gibt's nichts mehr zu sagen!" rief Akane.  
  
"Aber Akane... du könntest doch wenigstens ein Mal den beiden zuhören, was sie dir sagen wollen! Bleib doch bitte hier!" Nach ein paar Sekunden drehte sie sich zögernd um.  
  
"Na gut... nur dieses eine Mal. Aber nur ihretwegen, Nodoka." seufzte Akane.  
  
"Danke, Akane." bedankte sich Mutter erleichtert und schon bald setzten sie sich zu uns an unserem Tisch.  
  
Kaffee wurde serviert. Akane starrte ständig genervt zur Seite, sie konnte mich und Kasumi nicht ansehen, sonst würde sie womöglich noch in Tränen ausbrechen. Die Zeit verstrich, und der Kaffee wurde kalt, immer noch hat keiner ein einziges Wort gesagt. Akane wurde ungeduldig.  
  
"Ich dachte, ihr wolltet mit etwas mitteilen.!" rief sie ohne von ihrer Blickrichtung zu weichen.  
  
"Ja, das hatten wir." fing Kasumi an. "Akane... wir wissen, dass es nicht fair dir gegenüber war, dass wir das alles hinter deinem Rücken taten. Es tut uns unheimlich Leid, Akane. Ich hoffe, dass du das verstehen kannst... Liebe kann eben nicht gezwungen werden."  
  
+ Mann, Kasumi! Das ist mein Text! Was soll ich denn jetzt sagen? +  
  
"Äh... wir hoffen, dass du uns eines Tages vergeben wirst." fügte ich leise noch hinzu.  
  
"Ist das alles? Wollt ihr Engel mir etwa weismachen, dass dieser kleine 'Teufel' namens Akane Tendo euch gnädigst vergeben sollte? Hä? VERGESST ES! Ranma! Du gehst mit Ukyo aus, mit Shampoo, mit Kasumi, und sonst noch andere, und das ist mir jetzt scheißegal! Kasumi!" rief sie laut. Dann stand sie auf und stemmte ihre Hände auf den Tisch. "Von Anfang an hattest du alles! Du hast ein gutes Aussehen, du bist sehr begabt, und du hast ein großes Herz! Du hast die Wärme unserer Mutter, die Nabiki und ich seit ihrem Tod nicht mehr erleben konnten! Du hast alles, Kasumi, ich habe NICHTS! Als Ranma in mein Leben kam, dachte ich, ich würde ihn für immer an meiner Seite haben! Aber auch ihn musstest DU mir wegnehmen! *schluchz* Warum? Warum nur ist Gott so unfair zu mir? ICH HASSE DICH!" schrie sie schluchzend und lief weinend aus der Cafeteria.  
  
"Akane!" riefen Mutter und Kasumi gleichzeitig.  
  
"Ranma! Ich werde ihr folgen!" rief Kasumi besorgt und lief ebenfalls raus. Ich stand auch auf.  
  
"Mutter! Du bezahlst die Rechnung für uns, ja?" befahl ich hastig.  
  
"Ist gut. Pass bitte auf dich auf, Ranma!" entgegnete sie besorgt. Dann lief ich den beiden hinterher...  
  
+ Ich ahne nicht gutes... + dachte ich... ich kann es mir nicht erklären, aber wie in drei Teufels Namen wusste ich, dass uns eine Tragödie bevorstand?  
  
Kasumi lief so schnell sie konnte hinter Akane, konnte sie sogar ein wenig einholen, doch in der Menschenmenge verlor sie sie aus den Augen.  
  
+ Akane... + dachte ich. + Wo steckst du nur? Verdammt... Ah! Da bist du ja! Hä? Aber... Was läufst du über die Straße? Die Ampel steht doch auf Rot, Dummkopf! NEIN!"  
  
"AKANE!!!! GEH VON DER STRAßE, DA KOMMT EIN AUTO AUF DICH ZUGEFAHREN!!!!" brüllte ich warnend, doch Akane konnte mich mit der Entfernung nicht hören. Dann blieb sie mitten auf der Straße stehen.  
  
"KASUMI! VERSCHWINDE ENDLICH AUS MEINEM LEBEN, ICH WILL DICH NIE MEHR WIEDERSEHEN!" schrie Akane weinend.  
  
"AKANE! PASS AUF!" schrie Kasumi und lief auf Akane zu... Jetzt kann sich jeder von euch vorstellen, was danach geschah.  
  
Akane konnte das Auto nicht mehr sehen... Lediglich das Hupen und Reifenquietschen eines Autos konnte sie noch wahrnehmen... Dann wurde sie von zwei Händen brutal zur Seite gestoßen... und dann krachte es laut...  
  
Akane öffnete erschrocken ihre Augen... das einzige, was sie am meisten fürchtete, war gerade in ihrer Wirklichkeit geschehen... drei Meter weiter lag Kasumi regungslos am Boden, mitten in einer Blutlache.  
  
"Ka-KASUMI-CHAN! SCHWESTERHERZ!" schrie Akane verzweifelt.  
  
Mit Blutgetränkten Kleidern sah ich sie am Boden liegen... Sie bewegte sich nicht mehr... Voller Panik rannte ich zu ihr...  
  
"KASUMIIII!"  
  
========================  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
========================  
moskito *bzzz* 


	7. Der Todesfluss

Ranma und Kasumi - Teil 6 und Ende  
  
von moskito  
  
================================ TEIL 6 - Der Todesfluss ================================  
  
"KASUMIIII!!!!!"  
  
Ich lief auf sie zu und versuchte sie aufzuwecken, doch sie war bewusstlos. Akane saß zwei Meter neben ihr und konnte immer noch nicht begreifen, was da gerade abgelaufen war... "Kasumi! KASUMII!!!!" schrie ich zum Himmel hinauf und sah Kasumis blutverschmiertes Gesicht weinend an. "Du darfst nicht sterben! Nicht jetzt! Kasumi..." schluchtze ich. Akane starrte mich die ganze Zeit an, wie ich bitter um Kasumi weinte, und kam ausdruckslos auf uns zugelaufen. "KASI-CHAN! SCHWESTER! KASUMI!!!" schrie sie und versuchte Kasumi wachzurütteln, doch erreichte nichts... Kurz darauf konnte ich die Sirenen eines Krankenwagens wahrnehmen... dann folgte ein Blackout.  
  
Ich fand mich auf einem Stuhl im Wartesaal eines Krankenhauses wieder, schaute mich um, und bemerkte, wie der Rest der Familie besorgt in der Mitte des Raumes stand. Außer Akane, die ein paar Stühle weiter saß und mit leerem Blick auf das rote Lämpchen an der Mauer über den Drehtüren, die zum OP-Saal führten. Ich erblickte es auch eine Zeit lang, es erinnerte mich an diesen "On Air"-Lämpchen, die immer in Radiostationen zu finden waren, und solange diese Lämpchen leuchteten, kann ins Mikro gesprochen werden. Hier war es ähnlich: Wenn es leuchtete, dieses verdammte rote Lämpchen, dessen bleiche Farbe mir überhaupt nicht gefiel, operierten die Ärzte... und in diesem Falle ist es meine Kasumi... So langsam kamen mir Erinnerungen auf... Mutter, Akane und ich waren bereits im Krankenhaus, ich saß schon auf diesem Stuhl, und Mutter tröstete mich so gut sie konnte. Dann kamen die Anderen... "Was ist geschehen? Wo ist Kasumi? Geht's ihr gut?" fragte ein besorgter Soun Tendo. Keine Antwort. "Akane, ist Kasumi..." fing Nabiki an, verstummte jedoch, als sie Akanes ausdrucksloses Gesicht sah. "Ranma! Was ist geschehen?" fragte Vater mitfühlend. Ich wollte alles erklären, doch mein heftiges Schluchzen hinderte mich dazu. Mutter übernahm dann diese Aufgabe für mich.  
  
+ Tut mir Leid, Kasumi... ich bin machtlos... bitte stirb nicht... ich flehe dich an! + dachte ich verzweifelt und vergrub mein weinendes Gesicht in meine Hände, als die Drehtüren aufgingen. Ein Arzt in grüner Kleidung eilte heraus. Sofort sprang ich auf, und lief besorgt zu ihm. Ich betete, dass die Operation erfolgreich war, doch der gesichtsausdruck des Arztes war nicht gerade ermutigend. "Herr Doktor! Geht's ihr gut?" fragte ich. "Wie geht's meiner Tochter?" fragte Soun verzweifelt. Der Arzt nahm seine Gesichtsmaske runter... "Wer sind die Verwandten der Patientin?" fragte er eilig. "Ich bin ihr Vater! Wie schlimm ist es?" "Sie braucht unbedingt eine Bluttransfusion der Gruppe A-. Sofort!" rief er. "A-!" flüsterte Soun ihm nach. "Unsere Vorräte an A- sind aufgebraucht. Deswegen muss jetzt ein Familienmitglied Blut spenden, die Bedingung ist aber, dass der Spender genau Blutgruppe A- haben muss, sonst klappt die Bluttransfusion nicht!" begründete der Arzt. "Nabiki! Welche Blutgruppe hast du?" fragte Soun hastig. "B-! Und deins, Paps?" fragte Nabiki. "Meine ist B+, verdammt! Nur noch eine Person bleibt übrig..." schlussfolgerte Soun. "Akane!" schreckte ich auf und lief zu ihr. Immer noch starrte sie mit ihrem leeren Blick auf das rote Lämpchen, und bekam nichts mit. Ich stellte mich vor ihr. "Akane! Welche Blutgruppe hast du?" fragte ich keuchend. Akane blickte ausdruckslos zu mir rauf, wie eine verlorene Seele... ich verzweifelte. "Verdammt! AKANE!!!!!!" Ich packte sie an den Schultern und rüttelte sie wie wild, und rief weinend:"AKANE!!!! WACH ENDLICH AUF!!!! KASUMI STIRBT GERADE DA DRIN IN DIESEM VERDAMMTEN OP-SAAL AN BLUTMANGEL!!!! NUN SAG MIR ENDLICH UM GOTTES WILLEN WELCHE BLUTGRUPPE DU HAST!!!!" Das ließ sie aus ihrer Starre erwachen. "Ka-Kasi-chan?" stammelte sie entgeistert. Sie erinnerte sich daran, was Kasumi für sie getan hatte... auch wenn das, was Kasumi ihr in der Vergangenheit angetan hatte, unfair Akane gegenüber war, so war sie aber immer noch Akanes älteste Schwester, die ihr das Leben vor einer halben Stunde gerettet hatte...  
  
"SAG MIR'S ENDLICH, VERDAMMT NOCH MAL, AKANE! DAS KANNST DU MIR DOCH NIcht antun..." Meine Stimme versagte, und ich senkte mein Blick. Tränen fielen auf den Boden. "Akane... bitte..." "Ich... ich habe... Blutgruppe A-..." flüsterte sie. Daraufhin sprang ich auf und packte Akane an den Händen. "Herr Doktor!!!!" rief ich, neue Hoffnung schöpfend. "Sie hat A-!" "Wirklich? Gut, schnell! Kommen sie mit, junge Dame! Hier lang!" rief der Arzt und lief zu den Türen rein, Akane folgte ihm... "Akane!" rief ich. Sie drehte sich kurz um... "Danke..." fügte ich flüsternd hinzu und versuchte, meine Tränen zurückzuhalten. Noch ein Mal blickte Akane zu ihrer Familie zurück, bevor die Tür zuschwingte. Nun blieb uns nicht anderes übrig als zu hoffen und zu beten....  
  
6 Stunden vergingen... das rote Lämpchen war schon seit 4 Stunden erloschen... Akanes Blut hat Kasumi in letzter Sekunde doch noch gerettet...  
  
Akane lag auf einem Bett und schlief seelenruhig. Plötzlich öffnete sie ihre Augen und schaute sich um. "Wo bin ich nur... das alles war doch nur ein Traum... KASUMI!!!" rief sie erschrocken, als sie bemerkte, dass Kasumi schlafend auf dem Nachbarbett lag. Ächzend stand sie auf und setzte sich neben Kasumi auf dem Bett. Sie nahm ihre Hand, und betrachtete Kasumis Verletzungen... eine großer Verband 'schmückte' ihren Kopf, und weitere Teile des Körpers waren in Bandagen eingewickelt. Doch plöttzlich... musste Akane niesen! "HATSCHIE!" ertönte es laut im Krankenzimmer. Das weckte Kasumi auf! "MM... mm... Akane?" fragte sie schläfernd und stöhnend wegen ihrer Verletzungen. "Kasumi! ...wie fühlst du dich?" fragte Akane erleichtert, dass Kasumi am Leben war. "...Es geht mir gut... ein paar Schmerzen... aber das geht schon. Und du?" "Mir geht es gut, Kasumi. Mein Blut hat dich gerettet." erwiderte Akane mit Tränen in den Augen. "Hm? Ach so... wirklich? ...Danke, Akane!" bedankte sich Kasumi mit leiser Stimme. Schuldgefühle fingen an, Akane zu plagen. "Kasi-chan... es tut mir Leid..." flüsterte sie. "???" Kasumi verstand Bahnhof, doch bald wurde ihr klar, warum Akane sich da gerade entschuldigte. "Es tut mir wirkllich Leid, dass du und Ranma nur wegen mir eine schwere Zeit durchmachen müsst... wäre ich nicht so stur gewesen, hättest du dich am Ende nicht verletzt... Du wurdest fast getötet, Kasumi!!!" sprach Akane, die kurz vorm Weinen stand. "Akane. Ich weiß, dass es nicht einfach ist, uns zu vergeben, für das, was wir dir angetan haben. Aber, weißt, du... wir sind immer noch eine Familie, und du bist immer noch meine geliebte Schwester! Das darfst du nie im Leben vergessen, Akane..." Akane konnte dann ihre Gefühle nicht mehr zurückhalten und fing an, wieder Tränen zu vergießen, was Kasumi auch tat... "KASUMI!!!" schluchzte Akane und stürzte sich in die Arme ihrer großen Schwester... und weinte sich aus... Kasumi umarmte sie und streichelte ihr sanft den Kopf, bis Akane sich beruhigt hatte...  
  
"Akane..." fing Kasumi an, und die Angesprochene schaute sie mit feuchten Augen an. "Weißt du... vorhin hatte ich einen Traum... ich träume zwar nicht oft, aber vorhin hatte ich einen..." "Einen Traum?" fragte Akane neugierig. "Ja. Ich stand an einem Fluss... und fühlte mich zu ihm hingezogen... ich hatte so ein Gefühl, ans andere Ufer gelangen zu müssen... aber dann habe ich Mutter dort gesehen..." "Mutter? Das ist ja großartig! Hat sie dir etwas gesagt?" "Mhm... sie hat mir gesagt, dass die Zeit noch nicht vorüber sei, und bat mich, schleunigst zurückzukehren... um auf Nabiki und dich aufzupassen... und wünschte mir noch ein gutes Leben mit Ranma... dann verschwand sie, und alles verdunkelte... dann landete ich hierher." Akane staunte nicht schlecht. "Du hast ihr von Ranma erzählt?" fragte sie. "Nein... es scheint so, als hätte sie das die ganze Zeit gewusst... vielleicht hat sie uns all die Jahre lang beobachtet..." antwortete Kasumi und drückte die Hand ihrer kleinen Schwester. "Vielleicht sieht sie uns jetzt..." entgegnete Akane verträumt und beide Mädchen schauten aus dem Fenster raus, wo sich der Himmel bereits verfinstert hatte und wo der Mond hell leuchtete... und sie lächelten...  
  
Nach zwei Wochen durfte Kasumi auch schon das Krankenhaus verlassen. Akane und ich gingen sie abholen. Ich kannte den Weg zum Krankenhaus in- und auswendig, schließlich war ich sie ja jeden Tag besuchen gegangen... Akane war wieder ganz die Alte geworden. Seit diesem Unfall zeigte sie mir nicht mehr die kalte Schulter, und seitdem redete sie auch wieder mit mir, noch ganz zögernd am Anfang, doch bald wie in den alten Zeiten. + Mann, bin ich froh, dass sie uns vergibt... Danke Akane. + dachte ich.  
  
Als wir zu Hause ankamen, wurde zu diesem speziellen Anlass eine "Willkommen daheim"-Feier veranstaltet. Den ganzen Abend lang dranken und sangen wir... Akane eingeschlossen... eine Nacht, an die man sich gerne erinnert.  
  
Nachts trug ich Kasumi (wie gewohnt) in ihr Zimmer, und legte sie behutsam auf ihr Bett. Ich kniete nieder und sie umarmte mich sanft. "Endlich wieder zusammen..." flüsterte sie. "Ja... Akane hatte uns noch nicht vergeben und schon hatte sie dein Leben gerettet..." flüsterte ich zurück. "Vielleicht... hat sie es für dich getan... Ranma." sagte sie ernst. "Für mich? fragte ich erstanunt. "Weißt du... sie hat mir erzählt, dass sie dich immer noch sehr mag... und sie will nicht, dass du in Trauer und in Verzweiflung lebst... Sie will dir zu verstehen geben, dass auch wenn sie nicht mehr mit dir zusammen sein kann, dass sie nicht will, dass du innerlich verletzt wirst..." erklärte Kasumi.  
  
"...das freut mich. Endlich hat sie verstanden..." murmelte ich und legte kurz mein Kopf auf Kasumis Bett. Nach einem langen, erleichterten Seufzer schaute ich Kasumi tief in die Augen und fragte: "Kasumi?" "Ja?" "Ich will, dass du weißt, dass ich dich über alles auf dieser Welt liebe... und sollte dir eines Tages schlimmeres widerfahren, würde ich wahrscheinlich durchdrehen und..." Kasumi legte ihr Finger auf meine Lippen, damit ich nichts mehr sagen sollte... "Sag es bitte nicht, ja? Ich will jeden einzelnen Augenblick mit dir genießen... für immer." flüsterte sie. "Kasumi..."  
  
Ich gab ihr dann einen Kuss auf ihre Lippen und sie erwiderte ihn... über drei Minuten lang. Dann sprach sie... "Ranma... könntest du bei mir bleiben, heute Nacht?" Ich überlegte nicht lange. "Ja... ich liebe dich... Kasi-chan..." flüsterte ich.  
  
Draußen öffnete ein Vogelpärchen ihr Liebesnest und schlossen ihn langsam in die Nacht hinein.  
  
================================ bENDE/b, aber Epilog folgt noch ^_^ ================================  
  
EPILOG (2 Jahre später in einer kleinen Kirche in der Nähe von Nerima...) "Ranma! Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich!" rief Vater glücklich strahlend. "Endlich wirst du zum Mann!" schluchzte Mutter vor Freude. "Paps! Mutter! Genug jetzt!" Ich richtete meine Fliege, die mir meinem Hals zuschnürte. + Verdammt! Dieser Anzug ist ja ein Ofen! ...naja. Auch egal. Denn heute ist MEIN Tag. Und Kasumis Tag. Denn sie wird meine Frau werden, lalalaaa... + dachte ich frohlockend und gerade in diesem Moment kam Ryoga (ausnahmsweise) zur Tür rein. "Hmm... ich muss zugeben, heute siehst du prächtig aus." murmelte er zur Begrüßung. "Danke, Ryoga! Ääähm... wo ist denn Akari?" fragte ich. "Ach... sie ist bei der Braut... Bei solchen Angelegenheiten ist sie immer so aufgeregt, weißt du?" "Aha. und... wann können wir Ryoga Jr. sehen?" fragte ich scherzend. "In knapp fünf Monaten müsste es soweit sein..." antwortete er stolz grinsend. Ryoga und Akari haben vor einem Jahr bereits geheiratet... wahrscheinlich die längste Heirat der Welt... sechs Tage lang hatte er gebraucht, um Akari zu heiraten... + Ich wäre schon lange ausgeflippt, wenn ich Ryoga wäre... + dachte ich in mich hinein schmunzelnd, und gerade dann ist Nabiki in den Raum gekommen...  
  
"Ranma?" fragte sie. "Ja, Nabiki? Was ist?" "Ranma... diesmal bin ich nicht gekommen, um dich um etwas zu fragen. Aber versprich mir, dass du auf meine große Schwester aufpassen wirst! Denn wenn sie eines Tages weinend zu mir angelaufen kommt, wird es SEHR unangenehm für dich werden, das versichere ich dir!" drohte sie, doch ich blieb gelassen. Warum auch? Es gab keinen Grund zur Sorge. "Ist gut, Nabiki! Wie geht es Kuno?" fragte ich neugierig. Vor eineinhalb Jahren bestand sie endlich die letzte Universitätsprüfung und bekam dafür einen Diplom in Recht und Politik... Jetzt ist sie Rechtsanwältin... naja. "Kuno? Naja... seit unserer Verlobung vor ein paar Monaten ist er wie ausgewechselt. Er ist jetzt Landesmeister im Kendo, sein Holzschwerrt ist berühmt übers ganze Land! Hast du denn nichts davon im Fernsehen gehört?" fragte sie überzeugend. "Nö." antwortete ich schlicht. "Das glaube ich dir nicht." "Da hast du Recht, Ranma! Hahaha! Naja... Jedenfalls sind Ukyo und Shampoo bei Kasumi. Doch keine Angst, Ranma. Erinnerst du dich noch an deine alte Lehrerin, Hinako Ninomiya, die dir ständig deine Energie mit Hilfe einer 5- Yen-Münze absaugte? Genau die passt gerade auf, dass deine beiden Ex- Verlobten Kasumi nichts antun..."  
  
+ Ach ja! Die beiden habe ich ja fast vergessen!!! Hmm... sagte Mutter nicht einmal, dass sie ihnen geholfen hatte, ein Mann zu finden... genau! Shampoo soll jetzt mit Mousse zusammen sein und Ukyo soll einen Französischen Gourmet gefunden haben... wie hieß der noch? Picolet? Oder?! (Anm. d. Aut.: ^_^) + dachte ich. + Mann, diese Welt ändert sich ständig! + "Und wo ist Akane?" fragte ich. "Ich weiß nicht... doch! Sie ist zum Flughafen gefahren um einen Freund abzuholen. Soll anscheinend ein spezieller Freund sein... mehr weiß ich aber nicht." antwortete sie. "Hmm... sie hat sich gemausert..." murmelte ich und lächelte, als der Pastor in den Raum eintrat. "Nun, junger Mann. Es wird Zeit für die Zeremonie." teilte der mir auf die Schulter klopfend mit. Dann wieder ein Blackout.  
  
Das Hochzeitslied wurde gespielt. Ich blickte unauffällig um mich herum, und bemerkte, dass ich bereits vor dem Trauungsaltar stand. Mein Herz raste wie wild, so eine Aufregung hatte ich noch nie in meinem Leben verspürt. Doch die Braut ließ lange auf sich warten... ein zweites Lied wurde auf der kleinen aber feinen Orgel der Kirche gespielt, und endlich bemerkte ich Kasumi, die in Begleitschaft ihres Vaters zu mich kam. Als beide ankamen, drückte Soun Kasumis Hand in meine Hand. "Meine Tochter ist nun mit dir, Ranma." gab er sich zu verstehen, und ich lächelte zufrieden. "Danke, Herr Tendo."  
  
Dann begann der Pastor seine Rede, ziemlich langweilig das ganze, doch Kasumi war eine Augenweide... die schönste Braut, die ich jemals in meinem Leben gesehen hatte... und ich hatte die Ehre, sie zu heiraten... Endlich, der wichtigste Teil.  
  
"Willst du, Ranma Saotome, Kasumi Tendo zur Frau nemhen, sie zu ehren und zu lieben, bis der Tod euch scheidet?" "Ja, ich will." "Willst du, Kasumi Tendo, Ranma Saotome zum Mann nehmen, ihn zu ehren und zu lieben, bis der Tod euch scheidet?" "Ja, ich will." "Ihr könnt jetzt eure Ringe tauschen." Ich legte Kasumi sorgfältig den Ring an ihrem Finger an und zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben fühlte ich mich etwas besonderes, es strahlte eine Art Wärme aus, ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl. Kasumi legte mir auch den Ring an den Finger, und schaute mich verliebt an. Glückstränen liefen ihr die Wangen herunter. "Hiermit erkläre ich euch zu Mann und Frau! Der Bräutigam darf nun die Braut küssen."  
  
Dann küssten wir uns, und alle Anwesenden klatschten uns Beifall... das war der schönste Tag in meinem ganzen Leben! Hiermit begann ein neues Kapitel im Leben des Ranma Saotome, diesmal gemeinsam mit Kasumi... ich spürte, dass dies ein großartiges Kapitel sein würde!  
  
(Anm. d. Aut.: Stellt euch einfach vor, dass dies das Ende der Serie ist, aber dass die Namen der Mitwirkenden, wie es in Filmen so üblich ist, angezeigt werden, während die Geschichte komplett abgeschlossen wird ^_^ Und: wir befinden uns im Tendo Dojo.) Naruto: "Ok! Schön grinsenfür die Kamera! Cheese!" Die ganze Familie lächelte, Kasumi und ich in der Mitte... nur Akane fehlte... Naruto: "Ok! Erledigt!" Ranma (also ich): "Danke Naruto, dass du unser Fotograf bist!" Naruto: "Kein Problem, ich mag es, Leute zu Fotografieren, besonders an speziellen Ereignissen, wie jetzt zum Beispiel." Ich: "Yeah... ach! Wie geht es Sakura?" Naruto: "Ääh... sie ist gerade in New York... und genießt eine Theatervorstellung von Ino-chan, du weißt ja..." Ich: "Das ist gut... Und deine Ninja-Ausbild-" Kasumi: "Ranma! Komm! Ryoga und die anderen wollen auch ein paar Fotos mit uns machen!" Naruto: "Ich bin bereit!" Ich: "Ok, gehen wir!" Noch mehr Gäste erschienen zu unserer Hochzeitsfeier. Chiaki und Marron: "Ranma!" Ich: "Hey, Hallo! Kommt her! Machen wir ein gemeinsames Foto!" Chiaki: "Immer! Kommst du, Marron?" Marron: "Kein Problem!" Im Garten der Tendos... Ran: "Komm, Vater! Beeil dich gefälligst!" Mori: "Schon gut, schon gut! Ich fasse es nicht, dass du wegen einer Hochzeit so aufgeregt bist!" Ran: "Akanes Schwester hat heiratet heute, und nur wegen dir hätten wir fast die Hochzeitszeremonie verpasst! Conan: (Weil der wie immer zu viel Sake getrunken hatte und kurzweilig nicht fahren konnte... hehe) Ran: "Ich freue mich doch so für die beiden, du auch, Conan?" Conan: "Ja! ...ääähm wo ist denn dein Vater hin, Ran?" Mori: "Ja! Ich bin der große Detektiv Mori Goromo! Hehehehe!" Neugieriger 1: "Oh, Mori-san! Erzählen sie uns was über ihre spannenden Fälle!" Neugieriger 2: "Ja! Erzählen sie es uns bitte!" Mori: "Selbstverständlich! Also..." Mori und die Neugierigen gingen ins Dojo hinein. Ran: "Vater! He, Vater! Was zum...?" Conan: "Vergiss es, Ran." Ran: "Ja, du hast Recht!" Conan: "Komisch... hast du gesagt, dass Ranma mit Kasumi verheiratet ist, Ran?" Ran: "Ja! Warum?" Conan: "Sieh mal... Akane... mit wem ist sie denn zusammen?" Ran: "Meine Güte... Ranma...!" Wieder bei uns... Mutter kam auf uns zu geeilt. Nodoka: "Ranma! Meine Güte... Akane ist hier, und sie..." Sie war außer Atem... Was war geschehen? Kasumi: "Was ist, Nodoka? Ist was los mit Akane?" Nodoka: "Es ist nicht Akane... es ist ihr Freund! Er..." Ich: "Ich werde mich darum kümmern, Mutter. Keine Angst." Ich stöberte durch die Menschenmengen, die sich im Dojo gerade befand, und bemerkte Akane von Hinten, die mit ihrem Freund Händchen hielt. Ich: "Akane!" Akane: "Oh, Ranma? Ja! Du bist es! Es tut mir ja so Leid, dass ich nicht rechtzeitig kommen konnte... aber... Hier! Du kannst meinen Freund aus Amerika kennenlernen! Ray! Dreh dich mal zu uns!" Der Mann drehte sich um... und... mir fehlten die Wörter. Kasumi: "Ranma! Er sieht..." Ich erstarrte, als ich seine Kleider bemerkte, sein Gesicht, alles... er sah... Ranma: "...genau so wie ich aus!" Ray: "Hey! Mein Name ist Ray Anderson. Du bist dieser Ranma, nicht wahr? Akane hat mir sehr viel über dich erzählt... Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu deiner Hochzeit!"  
  
Wisst ihr... Allen Endes haben beide Kasumi und Akane "mich" ergattert... Tja... Die Welt ist klein...  
  
================================ ENGÜLTIGES ENDE ================================  
  
Tja, und somit ist eine weitere Geschichte abgeschlossen... Hat's euch gefallen? Bitte commies abgeben, Danke!!!!!!! Salute!!! moskito *bzzz*  
  
moskito77@hotmail.com 


End file.
